<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything I Wanted by Raiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505024">Everything I Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya'>Raiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything I Wanted Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Along with the Gods, 신과함께 | Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017), 악인전 | The Gangster The Cop The Devil (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon bad past, Crossover, Dark, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Panic Attack, Slow Burn, mentions of child abuse, warnings because of Kang's past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Defending?“<br/>Haewonmak could not believe what Gang-rim was telling him. </p><p>„Why should we defend him? He is a serial killer, he killed for fun! There is no way he gets a reincarnation. Hell, there is no way he can pass one trial!“<br/>Gang-rim just ignored Haewonmak’s question and looked at Kang with a furrowed brow. </p><p>This was one of the clearest cases they had ever seen, there was no possibility of any positive outcome. It would only damage their reputation to take it on. Sure, Gang-rim often had good reasons for what he did but this was simply ridiculous. </p><p> </p><p>(Because I really wanted to know how Haewonmak could fall in love with Kang)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haewonmak / Kang Kyung-ho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything I Wanted Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/gifts">ZenyZootSuit</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea after watching the first AWTG movie because I really wanted to write how Haewonmak would fall in love with a serial killer like Kang.<br/>And when in the second movie Seongju said this line I had in my head before about no human is born evil which I cried out. I wanted Gang-rim to say it at first but here I had another Character who already did :D</p><p>Character are not mine (except the view I created for the plot)</p><p>I'm sorry for every cultural mistake I made.<br/>I googled a lot of things concerning Buddhism and traditions but it is possible that there are still mistakes.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Do mind the tags though especially for later chapters!</p><p> </p><p>Also<br/>Thanks a lot to <a href="/users/ZennyZootSuit/">ZennyZootSuit</a> for beta reading through this monster of a fic and giving me tips and suggestions to improve my writing &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>Check out their stories, they are amazingly well written and I bow to them &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Defending?“<br/>
Haewonmak could not believe what Gang-rim was telling him. </p><p>„Why should we defend him? He is a serial killer, he killed for fun! There is no way he gets a reincarnation. Hell, there is no way he can pass one trial!“<br/>
Gang-rim just ignored Haewonmak’s question and looked at Kang with a furrowed brow. </p><p>This was one of the clearest cases they had ever seen, there was no possibility of any positive outcome. It would only damage their reputation to take it on. Sure, Gang-rim often had good reasons for what he did but this was simply ridiculous. </p><p>Haewonmak heard a loud thud and a small whimper and followed Gang-rim’s eyes. Kang was sliding down the wall, his hysterical laughter caught in his throat. He made a disgusting gurgling sound instead and coughed, spitting blood on the floor. </p><p>It was about time. </p><p>Kang’s head hit the wall once more and then there was a rope around his neck. Haewonmak wanted to look away, but there was a morbid fascination that kept him from doing so.<br/>
He wanted to say something about how after what Kang did it was an appropriate way to die, --even if it was too brutal for his own tastes, too much blood, too many unnecessary broken bones-- but the words never left his mouth</p><p>Right before Kang died, there was something in his eyes that caused Haewonmak to freeze and stare right at the dying man.</p><p>It was not pity, nor regret nor sadness like the warrior often saw in people like Kang. The killer looked content, but in a bitter way.<br/>
Kang seemed almost as if he had sought this end for himself like he never deemed himself worthy of anything else. Why would anyone want to die like this? Haewonmak did not even want to watch most of it if he was honest.<br/>
A shudder ran down the warrior’s spine.</p><p>
  <i>-You’re not even worth the dirt of my shoes that touches you when I kick you.-</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Was that a memory?</i>
</p><p>The voice sounded cold and cruel.<br/>
It did not sound like the killer’s voice as far as Haewonmak could judge from the little conversation they listened to. The warrior looked at Gang-rim, confused, but was ignored. Haewonmak’s attention quickly turned back to the body lying in the water of the still running shower, that washed away the red on the floor, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Kang opened his eyes and looked at them calmly he did not even bother to stand up. His former malicious smile was gone. With a neutral expression and eyes empty brown pools, Kang met their gaze and asked, voice sounding numb:<br/>
„What’s going to be my punishment for hell? Did I do bad enough to meet my father again?“</p><p>Haewonmak never stayed silent when picking up a soul, he had some cocky words for everyone, he also had planned to give this one a clear speech about his disgusting doings.<br/>
Instead the warrior’s lips stayed sealed, he would not even have been able to open them if Gang-rim told him to. Kang’s eyes were empty and cold, like looking at a blank wall and somehow Haewonmak had the feeling that was exactly what he was doing. Looking at a wall.</p><p>
  <i>What had happened in Kang’s life to make him like that?</i>
</p><p>Wordlessly, Haewonmak took off his own coat and handed it to Kang. Despite his former amusement that the killer would be naked because he died without clothes and that it would only add to the embarrassment Kang had earned, Haewonmak would rather have him dressed in something. For now, his coat would do. </p><p>
  <i>I just want to save myself from having to watch his naked body all the time. That’s it.</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak excused his actions. It had nothing to do with the way Kang shivered almost violently, while his face was still like a mask. The killer took it wordlessly and without blinking.<br/>
The warrior wondered what was going on in Kang’s mind.</p><p>
  <i>If only I could read thoughts like Deok-chun could. It would make this easier.</i>
</p><p>All three of them were silent when they left for the realm of the dead. Gang-rim used Kang’s card to pass the gates at the entrance and Haewonmak could feel the stares at the back of his head. </p><p>He wondered if some of them knew, the lost souls waiting in front of the gate, who probably had not done as bad as Kang. </p><p>
  <i>If only Deok-chun was here.</i>
</p><p>She would be able to lighten the mood. He sighed.</p><p>
  <i>I would even take Suhong and his stupid arguments.</i>
</p><p>But they both were on another mission, leaving Haewonmak with a very uncommunicative soul and a silent team leader. Gang-rim had been preoccupied with his own thoughts since before he had announced that they would pick up a soul that belonged to a serial killer.<br/>
Haewonmak had seldom seen him so out of himself. He wondered why Kang was so important to him when they had plenty of other souls to help. His gaze fell on Kang.</p><p>
  <i>What makes him different from others for Gang-rim?</i>
</p><p>Kang was keeping to himself too. He followed them without a word or question, clothed in Haewonmak’s long coat that was almost brushing over the floor on him while it did not even reach Haewonmak’s ankles. </p><p>The killer kept his eyes mostly straight ahead, simply following them wherever they would take him without asking questions. Haewonmak was convinced that Kang would not even complain if they kicked him into the next hell’s punishment. The calmness he showed irked Haewonmak. It reminded him of an annoying itch under his skin that he could not be helped by simply scratching the skin.<br/>
Just like this silence that was slowly driving him insane.</p><p>
  <i>I will throw myself into the sea full of fish monster just to get some fun, if we keep going like this.</i>
</p><p>The warrior sighed theatrically as they crossed the sea of the hell of indolence and stretched his arms. Not even the boat ride was fun. Kang had kept his head down and the fish never showed any interest in attacking. Had the warrior known back then that this peace would drastically change later, he might have enjoyed it some more.</p><p>„Are we gonna keep silent all the time now? It’s gonna get even harder to get him through the trials then.“ Haewonmak looked at Gang-rim, trying to get his attention for once. „Ignoring the fact that there is probably no possibility for him to get through a single one, of course,“ Haewonmak added and looked at Kang studying his reaction but to his annoyance the killer showed none.</p><p>Gang-rim did not answer either. It was nerve-wracking. </p><p>
  <i>I would even prefer being on a mission with Suhong to this.</i>
</p><p>Suhong and Haewonmak had tried that once, and after ten minutes they were choking each other's throats and Gang-rim had had to show up and separate them. The poor soul they were traveling fell into the very sea they were just crossing without any of them noticing and they had had to get them out again while a dozen fish were gnawing on him. It was not exactly Haewonmak’s most glorious moment.</p><p>„Fine, will you at least let me know how we are going to defend him? Or what your reason is for even trying?“ The warrior was getting restless with the heavy atmosphere of his travel companions.</p><p>„You’ll see soon enough.“ Gang-rim answered quickly and Haewonmak sighed, annoyed again.<br/>
He looked at the outlines of the Hell of Indolence coming into view and wondered how long Kang would get there. Not that Haewonmak cared much, he was looking forward to getting rid of the killer, even if it meant his favorite coat would be gone too. </p><p>„I’m sure you’ll enjoy the feeling of your bones being crushed when the massive rolling pins roll over you again and again. It’s close to a too-enthusiastic massage. At least that’s what I imagine. Better then the gnawing fish probably. But…“<br/>
Haewonmak started talking cheerily to Kang, who did not even budge at his words or lift his head to look at him. Gang-rim stopped his rambling.</p><p>„We’re skipping Indolence and going straight to betrayal.“ </p><p>Kang flinched for a second and looked at Gang-rim. Then he blinked, tightened his jaw and stared straight ahead his gaze far gone again.</p><p>Haewonmak wondered how many people Kang had betrayed but repressed the urge to talk for their travel through the Heavenly Passage. It was no use. </p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p>Haewonmak had to admit the trial at the Hell of Betrayal was a surprise for him.</p><p>It turned out Kang, being the maniac murdering asshole he was, never betrayed anyone.<br/>
Instead people seemed to take a lot of joy in betraying him. </p><p>It started when Kang was a small child hiding from his father in a closet, shivering. His mother did probably not even mean to, but she showed his father where he was hiding due to the movement of her eyes. </p><p>
  <i>Why does something like this show up here? She just helped his father find him after he was misbehaving.</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak could not make much sense of it.<br/>
Kang flinching violently when his father opened the closet door in the memory, however, gave him a foul feeling in his gut. The memory faded when his father’s hand was buried in the boy's hair.</p><p>In the next memory, Kang looked a few years older. The scenery was completely different.<br/>
He was running down a long corridor, the walls a dirty white, and four other children were chasing him, their loud steps and cries resonating off the furniture free floors.<br/>
Kang was much smaller than most of them but he was also faster, his small bare feet making clapping sounds on the cheap vinyl flooring. He rounded the corner and should have been able to hide given the number of doors along the hall and especially with the woman he passed by, who would surely help him.</p><p>Haewonmak would have. </p><p>The woman, however, only mentioned that running in the hall was forbidden. Kang ignored her and picked one of the doors a little further down, quickly hiding inside it and closing it, just before the other boys rounded the corner and would see which one he took.<br/>
Kang’s efforts were futile. The woman just showed the other boys the number of the door he took with her fingers before she left the hallway, unbothered, the sound of her clicking heels gone within a minute.<br/>
The fear had been clear on little Kang’s face when the four other boys stormed into the room and kicked the teacher’s desk he was hiding under. </p><p>
  <i>Why did she do that? He was clearly afraid of them and they did not seem like they wanted to play.</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak could not help but feel anger at the woman. She should have helped him she was the adult in the situation. Even worse she was working at the orphanage. The memory ended with two of the boys grabbing Kang’s arms and pulling him out.</p><p>Kang only swallowed and looked down when another memory started.</p><p>It showed a beautiful girl, the type of girl most guys would be trying to go on a date with and who the girls would want to be friends with. Kang fell for her too when he watched her one evening, petting a dog. Simple as that.<br/>
The whole scene was this kind of predictable that made it even harder to watch.<br/>
A few people noticed that he was staring at her in between. He was known as a freak because he lived at the orphanage and never looked anyone in the eye. Because he hardly spoke and if he did his voice was quiet and soft. He also seemed to have no interest in hobbies or normal things. </p><p>Except her. </p><p>They told her. And they made a plan.<br/>
She wrote him a letter, saying that she liked him and wanted to meet him.<br/>
When he got there, it was not her waiting for him.</p><p>
  <i>I don’t want to watch anymore of this.</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak sighed heavily and raised his voice before the memory could continue.<br/>
„Do you need more proof or can we stop? He clearly was betrayed often enough aside from his real crimes, betrayal is not the thing you can punish him for.“</p><p>The prosecutors did not even try to protest. They knew they would get him in another trial. It was the reason they were in such a good mood.</p><p>The goddess only nodded and waved them off. She loved beautiful things and there was nothing beautiful about the betrayals Kang had faced. </p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p> </p><p>Their travels started to get bumpy from here, and as if that was not enough, it was then that Gang-rim decided to leave Haewonmak alone with Kang.</p><p>„What do you mean you have to leave? You can’t leave me alone with him! You know me, I will say things that make everything worse, you said so yourself. There is no way I can defend him! I don’t even see a reason why I should.“<br/>
As Haewonmak argued with Gang-rim Kang was already sat in the cable car not making a sound or giving any visible reaction even though Haewonmak was speaking loudly and clearly enough for him to hear. </p><p>The killer seemed to have fallen even deeper in his thoughts since the trial as if the memories being brought back and refreshed only served to harden the mask Kang had put on. Because that’s exactly what Kang’s face reminded Haewonmak off. An emotionless mask. </p><p>Gang-rim remained stern.<br/>
„You will not have to defend him much in Injustice. Let his memories do that for you again. There will very likely be a tie. The prosecutors are sure to win this case, it makes them more open for negotiations.“</p><p>„Of course they are sure to win the case because there is no other possible outcome here! I don’t even understand why we bother. We could just as well go to the Hell of Murder and throw him into the pit there. Because what difference does it make, really?“<br/>
Haewonmak was angry now, he was spitting into Gang-rim’s face, having dared to grab him by his collar and pull him close. </p><p>
  <i>This is pure nonsense.</i>
</p><p>A waste of time they could spend on helping those who actually deserve it.<br/>
Gang-rim stayed calm, he reached for Haewonmak’s wrist and forced it back, the fabric slipping through Haewonmak’s fingers. It was a perfect display of him not being able to grasp what Gang-rim was trying to convey in this case. </p><p>His frustration was building up more and more.</p><p>„It does make a difference. And deep down you already know it. Tell me, why did you give him your coat, Haewonmak?“<br/>
Gang-rim only looked at him, finally meeting his eyes but Haewonmak could not face him. </p><p>
  <i>I don’t know why.</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak suddenly felt the absence of his coat and shivered, despite not having felt warm or cold since he died a millennia ago. Gang-rim stepped back and flattened the fabric of his collar. Then the team leader was gone. </p><p>Kang was watching him when Haewonmak walked to him and angrily put the cable car in drive. It made a protesting sound and the warrior should be more careful, this thing was fragile, but instead, he kicked the inner wall, cursing and enjoying the short flicker of pain shooting through his body before it was gone again. Kang’s blank stare only added to Haewonmak’s inner rage and he snapped at him.<br/>
„What! You surely don’t believe in any good outcomes for you either, do you?“</p><p>„No,“ Kang answered, simple as that.<br/>
He looked so tiny and fragile in Haewonmak’s coat.</p><p>
  <i>Why is he so calm? Why do I have the urge to protect him?</i>
</p><p>The pain of Haewonmak’s fist colliding with the sharp edge, ripping open his skin before it healed again, was holding on a moment longer than the one in his foot. The warrior calmed down a little.</p><p>Then the first wave of ghouls decided to attack them and Haewonmak welcomed the distraction and fought them off. The cable car was more stable than ever before and to the warrior’s surprise, the cables held. Fighting was refreshing, refreshing enough for him to not even question why there were ghouls in the first place. </p><p>Kang had not feared the ghouls with their sharp teeth and claws. The killer had not even flinched when one of them charged at him and Haewonmak beheaded it just in time before it could sink its teeth into Kang’s neck. Haewonmak wondered if this soul was able to feel fear at all or if Kang was simply numb inside. </p><p>Haewonmak would find out soon enough that Kang did indeed have something that frightened him. Something that frightened him enough to break the blank mask he was wearing through the sound of its steps alone and turn him into a trembling, crying mess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to not get into much detail with the violence trial but keep in mind that Kang's father was in prison for abusing him as a child and Kang grew up in an orphanage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The God of Injustice had surprisingly little interest in Kang. He only looked at him, sighed, and leaned back. <br/>Maybe the God of Injustice was getting tired of the trials.</p>
<p>Gang-rim had been right.</p>
<p>Haewonmak only had to ask for the mirror of Karma and the injustice Kang had faced from all different kinds of authorities was shown to be bigger than the ones he had caused. There was not much discussion left. Whatever the god of Injustice saw when he looked at Kang was enough for him to wave them off when Haewonmak pleaded for a tie at last. </p>
<p>It was too easy, the trial done too quickly. The prosecutors did not even protest. They just shrugged. </p>
<p>
  <i>Shrugged.</i>
</p>
<p>Haewonmak’s whole life suddenly felt like a lie. Nothing was right anymore since he met Kang.</p>
<p>They were walking through the glacial canyon now, away from the Hell of Injustice. The footprints of Kang’s bare feet were brushed away by the hem of Haewonmak’s coat. </p>
<p>
  <i>He must be cold. </i>
</p>
<p>Haewonmak snorted irritated. </p>
<p>
  <i>He should be cold. </i>
</p>
<p>After getting away from who knows how many years frozen in an ice cube, the killer deserved at least to freeze while walking away from the punishment. There was no reason for the nagging thought in Haewonmak’s head about how awful the frozen ground must feel against Kang’s feet or the fact that by now his coat was not brushing over only pure white but also red. </p>
<p>Haewonmak did not care.</p>
<p>He did not.</p>
<p>When the ghouls attacked again, the warrior had to force his fists to unclench before he was able to use his swords. The ghouls' form had changed, he noticed. If Haewonmak did not know better, he would say they almost seemed more human-like. But what sense would that make?</p>
<p>A lot, as it would turn out.</p>
<p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p>
<p>Violence changed everything.</p>
<p>The ice turned to barren land and Kang’s feet were healed again. <br/>While the environment here was much better for walking barefoot, it was probably still uncomfortable, though Kang had not once complained about it yet. </p>
<p>Not that Haewonmak cared.</p>
<p>The injustice trial was too easy violence would be different. </p>
<p>
  <i>I’m not looking forward to jumping into the vacuum sinkhole. Not at all.</i>
</p>
<p>Haewonmak shuddered at the thought of how deep they would fall.<br/>An uneasy feeling of being watched crept over the warrior suddenly. Kang stopped and something about the sounds coming closer must have frightened him because he turned around with wide eyes. It was the most emotional state Haewonmak had seen the killer yet. The warrior just could not understand the cause of it. </p>
<p>
  <i>Why is he so afraid all of a sudden? He was not even afraid of the ghouls before.</i>
</p>
<p>Haewonmak’s thoughts were interrupted by ghouls charging at them, a dozen at once. The warrior cursed and tried to keep Kang, who seemed to have turned into a stone statue, safely behind his back. </p>
<p>The ghouls’ form had gotten even stranger. They were more like shadows, with no claws or long teeth. Their silhouette seemed rather harmless to Haewonmak if he was honest. They were not too hard to fight either, but they made up for their low-level fighting with numbers. While Haewonmak was fighting off three coming from the front he heard Kang gasp. A ghoul had grabbed his arm. Quickly Haewonmak sliced through the three at once and fought off two more that were coming at him.</p>
<p>
  <i>What is wrong with him?</i>
</p>
<p>Kang was frozen, his eyes stared at the black silhouette right to where its eyes would be if it was a human and his lips were trembling.<br/>Haewonmak furrowed his brow in confusion and beheaded the silhouette figure with a well-aimed strike. </p>
<p>„Come on, the next trial is going to be much more difficult.“ <br/>Haewonmak started walking but Kang was not following. He stopped and turned around to shout at the killer. </p>
<p>
  <i>Something is wrong about all of this. </i>
</p>
<p>So completely wrong. The ghouls normally took on the form of scary nightmares. Monsters, beasts, aliens, big scary animals, things like that. Sure, humans were afraid of humans but the ghouls normally took the form of terrifying monsters. Then again, Haewonmak had not that much experience with ghouls because they normally only showed up when vengeful spirits were involved.</p>
<p>„Kang.“</p>
<p>Was it the first time he said the killer’s name? The name felt strange on his tongue. <br/>Kang did not react. He just stayed where he was still staring at the spot where the ghoul had been before and held his hands up to his ear as if he was trying to block out screams but there was nothing. Everything was silent around them.</p>
<p>The warrior sighed and walked over to Kang gripping his arm a little harshly. Kang whimpered and jerked violently his eyes were filled with fear now and Haewonmak released his grip.</p>
<p>„I’m sorry.“ <br/><i>Sorry? Why am I apologizing? </i></p>
<p>Maybe because of the uneasy feeling Kang’s reaction had caused.</p>
<p><i>Have I hurt him? Did I grip him harsher than I thought?</i><br/> „Come on, we need to go.“ Haewonmak reached for Kang again but only tugged on the sleeve that was too long for him as he noticed now.</p>
<p>Kang blinked confused and it seemed like he needed a moment to orientate himself. He reminded Haewonmak of a deer in the headlights but then the mask was back on and his stare was blank.<br/>Haewonmak turned around and led him to the vacuum sinkhole. This time Kang silently followed.</p>
<p>Without any hesitation, Kang jumped in after Haewonmak had explained to him what it was about. The warrior needed a moment watching Kang fall. Then he forced his feet to move.</p>
<p>The fall turned out to be much less awful than Haewonmak thought.</p>
<p>Gang-rim was waiting for them in front of the entrance to the trial hall.<br/>Haewonmak suppressed the sudden urge to punch him.</p>
<p>„There are ghouls,“ he said instead annoyance clear in his voice. His anger over Gang-rim leaving them alone got even worse when Gang-rim nodded.</p>
<p>„Yes they seem to not approve of the fact that a serial killer was able to pass a trial, so they wanted to take things into their own hands.“</p>
<p>„And why did you not deem it necessary to warn me or come back and help?“ The warrior did not even try to hold his anger back.</p>
<p>For the first time, in this case, Gang-rim gave him something close to a smile. „Because I knew you can handle it.“</p>
<p>Haewonmak hated how easily the praise soothed his anger. „Where have you been?“</p>
<p>„I have been looking for someone we will need in a later trial.“ </p>
<p>„You haven’t been in the world of the living?“ </p>
<p>„No.“ <br/>Gang-rim simply stated and Haewonmak was confused by that, but then Gang-rim was nodding in the direction Kang was standing, motionless and waiting for them to continue.<br/>„How is he doing?“</p>
<p>„Still not very talkative or anything close to a pleasant company,“ Haewonmak mentioned especially loud looking to see if the words caused any reaction. They did not.</p>
<p>Then the warrior leaned in, speaking more quietly. „The ghouls are behaving strangely. If I didn’ know better they are taking on the simple form of a harmless man. No claws, no special powers.“</p>
<p>Gang-rim did not seem at all surprised by that. „Sometimes the worst monsters don't need claws or special powers.“</p>
<p>Haewonmak did not fully comprehend what he meant at that moment. He did, however, after the next trial was through.</p>
<p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the first scene, the stone figures depicted showed Kang ramming a knife into the back of a man much bigger than himself. Not exactly the friendly way to approach someone. The bigger figure was not going to go down without a fight, so instead, it fought so viciously that the smaller had to flee into a car he used to run the other figure over. </p>
<p>
  <i>Charming.</i>
</p>
<p>Haewonmak was wondering who the other must have been to survive being stabbed and run over. He also wondered how Kang could possibly get away alive (He found out after the trial that this man was actually the one who killed Kang). </p>
<p>Gang-rim had pleaded to move the murder victims that also died by Kang’s hand to the murder hell. So there were not really many fights left. The prosecutors were looking at Gang-rim with raised eyebrows when he asked the God of Violence to show the cases of violence against Kang instead. Not just any cases but the ones that the killer had faced before he himself ever did something violent to another human being.</p>
<p>The God of Violence had asked why they should do so and Gang-rim kept reassuring him that it would make sense once they watched. The prosecutors protested a little this time, though not enthusiastically. </p>
<p>In the end the God of Violence agreed. </p>
<p>To everyone's horror, one of the stone figures was not more than a very little child, facing a grown man. When the larger stone figure started moving, Kang’s shivering started. Haewonmak had to look away more than once while the stone figures kept showing their cruel play. <br/>The scenes continued but the small stone figure did not get much bigger. Not even by the tenth scene. Haewonmak felt sick watching them. </p>
<p>
  <i>Who would do this to a small child?</i>
</p>
<p>The warrior would have observed Kang instead, but that was just as bad. The terror on his face made it unnecessary to look at the stone figures.</p>
<p>Gang-rim urged them to watch everything. Haewonmak thought it was cruel and he never had wanted to leave a trial so badly.</p>
<p>Kang started sobbing at some point. He made himself as small as possible and hugged his legs like the child’s stone figure did when the man figure approached him and grabbed its arm harshly only to pull it along. <br/>Kang had not watched the scene but had cried out when the small figure was grabbed and kept whimpering from then on.</p>
<p>Haewonmak’s long coat made him look like a child. And Haewonmak had to blink suddenly and rub his eyes when stone hit stone again and he could feel the sound in his whole body. The warrior looked at Gang-rim. </p>
<p>
  <i>Did you know about this Gang-rim?</i>
</p>
<p>His leader’s face was stern, only the way he kept clenching his jaw was a sign that he hated what they saw just as much as Haewonmak. The God of Violence was furrowing his brow and even one prosecutor flinched when the next loud crash of stones sounded. </p>
<p>Kang started whimpering and only when the scene changed and the sounds stopped for a moment did Haewonmak realize he was mumbling words. The warrior caught Gang-rim’s eyes silently asking for allowance to get closer to Kang and did so when surprisingly his leader nodded. Kang flinched to the side when the warrior stepped next to him. Instinctively trying to get away from anything coming close. Kang made himself as small as he could and hid his face in his arms. <br/>„I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll be better. I can be useful. Please.“</p>
<p>Haewonmak swallowed and despite his better judgment reached out for the others shoulder. When his fingers brushed Kang a wave of emotions hit Haewonmak. The warrior gasped and fell onto his knees. </p>
<p>
  <i>What just happened. Is this how he feels?</i>
</p>
<p>Haewonmak was never the one with empathy or insight into a soul's life. It were Deok-chun and Gang-rim who did that. He was the warrior, the one collecting the souls from earth, the one keeping the problems away if they occurred. <br/>Now with Kang it was the first time that the emotions of another person filled the warrior’s head and he could not breathe anymore. Breathing heavy and visibly shocked he looked at Kang, his big eyes full of fear met the Haewonmak’s. <br/>The warrior jerked his hand back and fell backward on the ground. Leaning on his hands he was still staring at Kang, while tears were running down his face. </p>
<p>
  <i>Why am I crying?</i>
</p>
<p>Haewonmak blinked a few times and tried to calm his fast-beating heart. Not even when he faced the pack of wolves in his former life had he felt so much fear.</p>
<p>The warrior shuddered violently just like Kang when the bigger stone figure kicked the other making another awful crashing sound. The smaller figure fell to the floor next to Haewonmak and he looked at it. It had no eyes and as only a memory but for a moment it felt like it was directly gazing at Haewonmak. </p>
<p>
  <i>Is it begging for my help?</i>
</p>
<p>Haewonmak reached his hand out. </p>
<p>Then the taller one grabbed the smaller figures’ neck and threw it against a wall.</p>
<p>This time the tears falling down the warrior’s face were caused by Haewonmak’s own feelings. </p>
<p>Gang-rim glanced at him and Haewonmak quickly wiped the tears away and got up on wobbly legs. The rest of the trial was a painful blur.</p>
<p>Kang was not sentenced in that trial. The ghouls would not like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the trial of violence, Haewonmak could not help but hear the words Seongju Jin had said to him over and over again.</p>
<p>
  <i>„I strongly believe no human is bad from the beginning.“</i>
</p>
<p>The warrior stared at the back of Kang’s head. The smaller one might have been violent to people himself, but the violence against him had been so impactful that it had overshadowed his own doings. It had started way too early. Memories Kang had probably forgotten himself because he was too young.</p>
<p>
  <i>At least I hope he had forgotten most of it.</i>
</p>
<p>Haewonmak shuddered at the fragments they had seen. </p>
<p>Kang’s father was a monster. A monster who did not even completely let go of his son after going to jail for abusing him. They should have locked him away longer. <br/>Not that it was better in the orphanage. Kang was still beaten up by others because he was the perfect victim. The less reactions he showed to the beatings the worse they got but none of them made him whimper like his own father did. <br/>In fact Kang slowly calmed down when the memories without his father started and only watched them quietly in the end. </p>
<p>When the stone figure seemed to be around 14 years old Kang got fidgety again. Haewonmak could almost feel a new wave of sheer horror slowly building up too. </p>
<p>Gang-rim finally had stopped the display of Kang’s memories then and Haewonmak had let out a relieved breath he had not realized he was holding.</p>
<p>„I need to go back to find our witness for the last two trials. They will be held together. Unfortunately, I need some more time. So you will have to stall a little.“ Gang-rim stated when they left the trial grounds.</p>
<p>So, Gang-rim would leave them again, despite the ghouls getting more aggressive. Even worse his leader wanted them to spend some time out in the open instead of going to the next trial hall where they were safe at least. </p>
<p>„We will take the long route to the eternal desert and then walk through it without any rush.“ Haewonmak shrugged his shoulders, making it seem like it was normal to not hurry to a trial.</p>
<p>Normally the warrior would have protested but ignoring the fact that he would have to fight off ghouls on his own again the warrior was happy to spend more time together before Kang would go into his last trial.</p>
<p>
  <i>Why am I suddenly looking forward to spending time with him?</i>
</p>
<p>Haewonmak did not have to think much about that question. It seemed like the trial of violence and the words of Seongju Jin he had remembered after had opened his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <i> Because I want to look at his life ‚backwards‘ and understand what happened to turn him into a killer.</i>
</p>
<p>„I’m afraid the ghouls will be a problem,“ Gang-rim worried, rightfully so. The ghouls were troublesome but if Haewonmak was honest, he was more bothered by Kang’s reaction to them than the ghouls themselves.</p>
<p>„We will be fine. I'm the best warrior in our group after all.“ It was something Haewonmak was quite proud of. He was angry a few days ago that Gang-rim left him alone to fight the ghouls but things were different now. </p>
<p>Gang-rim nudged his shoulder reassuringly, „I’ll try not to take too long.“</p>
<p>Then he was gone. And Haewonmak was alone again with Kang. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haewonmak peeked at Kang, walking right beside him. </p>
<p>
  <i> I know he killed a lot of people but I feel bad for him.</i>
</p>
<p>Kang did not deserve mercy but in the end he was only a victim too, with a father like that who started beating him and hating him at such a young age. </p>
<p>Every person works through things differently. Kang unfortunately ended up becoming a murderer. </p>
<p>Haewonmak thought about his own life and about Gang-rim. Their times were different. They both killed people too, not only the clear murder Gang-rim convicted of but also the soldiers they had killed during the war. <br/>It might have been different because not killing meant being killed yourself, but in the end a life was a life. He had killed Deok-chun’s parents. His hands were not clean either, but he had the privilege of not remembering.</p>
<p>
  <i>I wonder if Kang would like to forget everything too.</i>
</p>
<p>Was that why Kang was so calm after his death? Because he was hoping that in the end he would be able to start a new life without memories of the old one? Or was he not afraid of hell because his life already had been one?</p>
<p>Deep in his thoughts, the warrior was peeking at the smaller one next to him.</p>
<p>They had been walking a while already but still had a long way to go before they would reach the eternal desert.<br/>Haewonmak noticed that Kang glanced at him in between, too. <br/>Before the Trial of Violence, he had not once looked up and was not interested in his surroundings. Haewonmak wondered what had changed if it had something to do with Haewonmak being able to feel his emotions. </p>
<p>
  <i>Did he notice that I felt his emotions when we touched?</i>
</p>
<p>Maybe he could try to talk to him again. </p>
<p>
  <i>But what should I say? </i>
</p>
<p>For once Haewonmak did not want to blurt out anything without thinking first. The warrior did not want to scare Kang away. He sighed internally.</p>
<p><i>Why is it so hard to find something to say?</i> </p>
<p>The atmosphere around them changing broke him out of his struggling thoughts. Ghouls were showing up. Haewonmak quickly grabbed Kang without thinking and dragged him behind a stone.</p>
<p>„Stay here.“ the warrior ordered and made his way over to the ghouls to not lead them to Kang.</p>
<p>The ghouls looked a lot more human now. The only thing missing was their faces. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, they did not need them to see him. </p>
<p>Haewonmak was breathing heavily when he was finally done with them. He hoped the next wave of them would take a little bit to show up. <br/>After taking the 15th of them down, he was getting tired already and the last five took him just as long as all of them before. The warrior took some strong hits and almost blacked out before he was able to take the last two down in one swipe. <br/>Kneeling on the ground and leaning on his blade he tried to gather enough energy to get up.</p>
<p>Two bare feet showed up before him and he looked up at Kang who offered his hand to help him up. His eyes directly looking at him with and for the first time Haewonmak really felt like he was seeing him. He took Kang’s hand almost sure to be hit with a wave of emotions again but this time there was nothing. </p>
<p>
  <i>Was it a random occurrence that I could feel his emotions? </i>
</p>
<p>„Thank you.“<br/>Haewonmak was confused about what Kang was referring too, and it seemed to show on his face.<br/>„For not letting them find me,” Kang elaborated.</p>
<p>Right, his first instinct when the ghouls materialized was to hide the other. The warrior had not even thought about it. Haewonmak had not cared about doing that before the hell of violence. Now knowing what Kang’s father did and that the ghouls were aiming to do the same his first thought was getting the smaller one out of the way.</p>
<p>„You could thank me with some conversation. I’m dying of not being able to talk.“<br/>Kang looked at the ground and maybe he was only imagining it, but Haewonmak could have sworn his lips twitched upwards for a moment.</p>
<p>„What do you want to talk about?“<br/>Kang’s voice was soft and, Haewonmak realized suddenly, one of the most pleasant he had ever heard. </p>
<p>„Uhm.“<br/>Normally Haewonmak had no problem talking, but with Kang everything was different was it not? <br/>„What do you like?“ </p>
<p>„Killing people?“<br/>That made Haewonmak stop in his tracks and glance at Kang with unbelieving eyes. </p>
<p>
  <i>He could not mean that right? </i>
</p>
<p>Kang only held his gaze expressionlessly and Haewonmak reminded himself to stay calm. </p>
<p>„Not that. And I don’t want to hear you talk about anything concerning killing people again. Got it?“<br/>Kang only shrugged his shoulders and nodded, as if Haewonmak could have known before his question.<br/>„I mean what you liked. Like pets or favorite toys or hobbies. Things like that.“</p>
<p>Kang stared at him blankly for a moment, there was a small flicker of joy but as soon as it came it was gone again. He furrowed his brow and curled in on himself.<br/>„I learned not to because they only break in the end.“</p>
<p>Great, you could have thought of that Haewonmak. He could have smacked himself for that question. Then Kang surprised him with his next words. </p>
<p>„But when I was living in my own apartment I had some fish tanks. I liked watching them. It always seemed like they were gliding through the water. When I was younger I always wanted to be able to glide in the air like that and get out of reach.“</p>
<p>Kang swallowed and Haewonmak looked at the ground. </p>
<p>
  <i>Glide in the air and out of reach of his father.</i>
</p>
<p>Despite the heaviness of his words, Haewonmak was surprised that Kang really talked to him and that it was more than just a few words.</p>
<p>„And I don’t think that you want me to talk about what could be considered as my hobby.“ the smaller one added while looking up at Haewonmak knowingly.</p>
<p>
  <i>Probably not. </i>
</p>
<p>Haewonmak sighed and thought of less complicated questions.</p>
<p>At some point, they managed a casual conversation that got deeper within time and he even found out a few things about Kang.</p>
<p>He had had some good friends. <br/>Three girls that were in the orphanage with him. They were like sisters for him and with their help  he had been able to live a normal life, but unfortunately they had died in a car accident. <br/>Kang was in the car too, he had survived the accident miraculously with only a broken bone and some scratches. One of his friends sat next to him. She had pulled the seatbelt down under her arm because she did not like the feeling against her neck. <br/>Kang said he still remembered the feeling of his own pressing hard enough into his skin to make him bleed. Haewonmak shuddered at the way he Kang talked about it.</p>
<p>When they were gone, no one was there to help Kang from losing control again. After all, they had been the only ones helping him work through everything his father had done to him.</p>
<p>
  <i>I guess shortly after that he started the killings. I just wonder what triggered the first murder.</i>
</p>
<p>Kang’s also called his mother daily but the phone calls were just to check up on her. She was unable to be a support because she was a drug addict. <br/>Kang deeply cared for his mother. His father had hit her just like he hit him: always with the accusation of Kang being not his son. </p>
<p>
  <i>He feels guilty. </i>
</p>
<p>Haewonmak realized that the other’s father successfully made him think that Kang’s existence was the only reason he and his mother had to go through all this pain.</p>
<p>
  <i>What an a asshole.</i>
</p>
<p>The warrior rarely wanted to beat up a human so badly.</p>
<p>They needed two days to reach the eternal desert. Every time ghouls attacked, Haewonmak made sure that Kang was safely hidden. <br/>The desert they were about to enter, unfortunately, was not offering many possibilities for that. Especially the deeper they went into it. Haewonmak knew some hidden ones but the constantly changing areas made it hard to keep track of them. Keeping Kang out of the fights was going to get a lot harder.</p>
<p>Adding to that the ghouls were pretty well developed by now. Last time the only thing missing was their eyes. Haewonmak was convinced that next time they would be there.</p>
<p>He was right about that. And Kang was reacting even worse than he feared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Is it going to be like this?“</p><p>Kang was staring straight ahead into the dark before them. Haewonmak could feel his racing pulse from where he was holding his wrist, could feel his fear and horror like his own through the contact.<br/>Kang blinked a few times and looked at the warrior with red, teary eyes, just like he had during the trial. <br/>Haewonmak almost wished he would put his blank mask back on.</p><p>„Will all those versions of him come at me over and over again from now on?“<br/>The fear in his eyes made Haewonmak swallow hard. </p><p>Five days ago the warrior would have had no problem telling Kang ‘Yes because that’s what you earned after what you did to all those people.‘ Now those words got stuck in his throat like a bulky cube, whose edges cut off his air. </p><p>Haewonmak remembered the stone figures of the violence trial. The hand of the bigger one around the throat of a so much smaller one, pressing it against a wall. This scene had burned itself in Haewonmak’s brain and would just not leave him again.</p><p><i>I can’t tell even tell him so because I don’t know why exactly they are here in the first place.</i><br/>Unable to force any words out, Haewonmak avoided Kang’s eyes and let go of his wrist. Without Kang’s emotions, Haewonmak felt like he dropped a weight pulling him down. The thought made him feel guilty.</p><p>Kang was sucking in quick and hard gulps of air barely able to breathe out again. He gripped his hair started to tremble and curled into himself. Whimpering quietly while he was constantly shaking his head. Haewonmak’s hand twitched to touch his shoulder reassuringly, but again the paralyzing numbness took over. Kang’s feelings were so overwhelming.</p><p>But it was not the only reason the warrior did not reach out. </p><p>Haewonmak remembered the dozens of ghouls attacking them a half hour ago. </p><p>They had been walking through the eternal desert, Haewonmak was nervously looking around, waiting for the next attack. <br/>There had been nothing to hide Kang if he would need to. If the ghouls would attack he had to try to stay close to Kang and not let them through.<br/>When they attacked, Haewonmak had realized that protecting Kang from being touched was almost impossible.<br/>All of them had looked like a plain man in different stages of his life. Some around thirty, others mid-fifties or in their forties. Adding to the fact that there had been way too many of them, they were stronger than they seemed. <br/>The warrior had a hard time fighting them, reaching out for Gang-rim over their connection until he sensed that Gang-rim was in a fight of his own. <br/>A terrified cry from Kang had caused Haewonmak to freeze. The warrior got hit and rolled over the ground, while he was struggling to get up with a buzzing head he only could watch two of the ghouls grabbing Kang and one opening his coat while Kang had been kicking and screaming at them. <br/>An ice-cold shiver had run down Haewonmak’s spine accompanied by a sick feeling in his stomach. Then his years of training took over and the warrior had surprised himself by how efficiently he was able to fight them down. As if he had pulled a switch and turned into another being. Haewonmak grabbed Kang and had brought him to a hidden cave he discovered nearby in hopes of being shielded from the ghouls.</p><p>
  <i>Why did they try to open his coat?</i>
</p><p>Suddenly Kang jerked up and was on Haewonmak, pressing him down on the floor and lingering over him with a wild and panic-filled look in his eyes. It reminded Haewonmak of a deer in the headlights.</p><p>„Please, help me get out. Take my body. I can offer you my body.“</p><p>Haewonmak thought of the ghouls tugging on Kang’s clothes and the sick feeling in his stomach was back. </p><p>
  <i>What makes him even consider offering his body?</i>
</p><p>The grim reaper tried to stop Kang from taking off his clothes but that only caused him to tremble even harder and his pleas to become louder. The smaller one was thrashing around, trying to get Haewonmak’s hands that tried to stop him away and continued rambling.</p><p>„I can make it good, even if you don’t like men. Please. I don’t have anything else. I…“</p><p>Kang’s rambling turned into sobbing, tears streaming down his face and his resistance got weaker when Haewonmak finally got a good grip of his wrists, holding them still. Kang’s pure despair hit the warrior hard.</p><p>„Please, help me. I can’t…I.“</p><p>Telling Kang everything is going to be fine would be wrong. Haewonmak knew that even with the fact becoming clearer that the other was deeply scarred by his past and ended up losing his sense of right and wrong, reality and imagination, making Kang do what he did. <br/>Resurrection was impossible. Kang would end up suffering in hell. </p><p>Haewonmak put his arms around the smaller one and pulled him into a hug instead, listening to Kang’s sobs while he was soothingly caressing his back. Slowly, they got quieter and Kang’s breathing calmed down. <br/>Through the emotional link, Haewonmak could feel him calming too. Before he was like a storm out on the open sea and now it felt more like occasional waves.</p><p>
  <i>I can feel his emotions again. Is it because they are stronger now?</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak listened to the now even breathing and kept holding Kang close.</p><p>„I wish I knew a way to help you,” he whispered quietly against Kang’s hair after he had fallen asleep. <br/>A first for a soul. As far as Haewonmak could remember no others had ever fallen asleep before.</p><p>„Interesting how the first soul you're getting attached to is someone we’re not able to save.“</p><p>Gang-rim walked closer he looked at the man in Haewonmak’s arms and then directly at the warrior with a knowing gaze.</p><p>„I’m not…” Haewonmak stopped himself. </p><p>There was no use in lying. Gang-rim was right. He got attached. </p><p>During the Trial of Violence Haewonmak felt pity as it became clearer and clearer what kind of life Kang had had. That he was only the victim of his surroundings. Of course, one could always argue that other people in similar situations made better choices. But there were also people in better situations who made worse.</p><p>Every time it looked like Kang’s life finally turned to something better another bad thing occurred. Even after his father, who had caused most of his pain was gone, Kang had already been too scarred and when he lost his friends who were like sisters to him and who were the only ones helping him to keep his life together...</p><p>„Are you here because you found the witness?“</p><p>Instead of arguing, Haewonmak tried to divert Gang-rim’s attention. </p><p>„Yes. I found him.“</p><p>„Is it his father?“<br/>Suddenly Haewonmak knew, he probably did from the beginning, who else would it be for the Filial Impiety Hell. Pure hate for this man flooded his system and he was hoping that Kang could not feel his emotions too.</p><p>„Yes.“ Gang-rim confirmed the warrior’s fear.</p><p>Haewonmak tightened his grip around Kang unintentionally and held him closer. How would the other react when this man would stand in front of him again? How should Haewonmak protect him from the horror of his presence alone? </p><p>The warrior swallowed hard.</p><p>„Can we wait a little longer?“</p><p>Gang-rim raised his eyebrows at him.<br/><i>Gang-rim probably thinks I’m losing my mind.</i></p><p>„We were very fast and still have 14 days left, can we wait ten more days for the last trials?“<br/>Haewonmak’s voice sounded weak in his own ears.</p><p>„The ghouls will only get worse. You won’t be safe here in this cave all that time. Even if I help, we will have problems fighting them off.“Gang-rim made a good point.</p><p>„How far are Deok-chun and Suhong with their soul? Can they help?“ Haewonmak sounded desperate now, but he just did not want to let go yet. </p><p>If Deok-chun were here, she surely would be able to get through to the smaller man, she was so sweet that no one could resist her and he could need someone to talk about casual things. Kang seemed to get along better with girls after what Haewonmak found out while talking, or better said, questioning him. The other had mostly been answering. <br/>Haewonmak was hoping that with Deok-chun that would change. That Kang could maybe talk to her about random things like he did with his friends.</p><p>
  <i>For what though? What to gain out of it? </i>
</p><p>Haewonmak did not know but he felt like he was missing out. That Kang was missing out too.</p><p>„Please.“</p><p>He looked at Gang-rim pleadingly.</p><p>„If it’s so important for him we can help fight off some ghouls. I heard they just turn into a normal man, right? Don’t know why they are such a problem for you. Maybe you need to train more, Haewonmak.“</p><p>
  <i>Suhong. </i>
</p><p>Haewonmak had never been so glad to hear his annoying voice. Not even his teasing made him angry. </p><p>„Is he asleep? What happened?“ </p><p>Haewonmak smiled at Deok-chun when she showed up next to Suhong. He knew that it must look strange how he was holding Kang in his arms, but he could not let him go, instead, he caressed his back soothingly again when Kang flinched a little.</p><p>„His life was a living hell and with the ghouls, he is constantly facing his biggest fear.“ Haewonmak tried to explain. Then he remembered what the ghouls tried to do.</p><p>„Actually they did something strange this time.“</p><p>Gang-rim met his eyes and Haewonmak had the feeling he already had an idea.</p><p>„Should I have a look into his life to find out more, maybe also about what the ghouls are aiming for?“ Deok-chun offered but Haewonmak would rather not have her go through anything Kang had to face. The emotions alone he had felt during the trial were something he wanted to keep her away from.<br/>„I don’t think that is a good idea, but when he is awake again, maybe you can try to get him to talk a little? Just normal conversation. You're good at that. When I talked to him, it mostly felt like an interrogation.“</p><p>She nodded, smiling, „I can try.“</p><p>„Tss, are you seriously getting soft over a serial killer now, Haewonmak?“ </p><p>„Maybe I am.“</p><p>Suhong was clearly surprised that his teasing got no reaction out of Haewonmak. The warrior was too, but he did not care. </p><p> </p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p> </p><p>Watching Kang talk with Deok-chun was something Haewonmak could do all day. The smaller one was so different when he talked to her. Not once had Haewonmak heard him mention murdering people, and after a while, he even asked her things. With Deok-chun, it seemed like Kang really enjoyed the conversation.</p><p>While they were talking together, Haewonmak had the feeling Kang did it mostly because he was thankful that Haewonmak did his best to keep the ghouls from him.</p><p>
  <i>At which you failed badly once you arrived at the eternal desert.</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak flinched at the thought of the last ghoul attack. Right. He almost forgot to talk to Gang-rim about it.</p><p>„Gang-rim.“</p><p>Gang-rim looked at him and when he noticed that Haewonmak wanted to talk to him, he squeezed Suhong’s shoulder and walked to Haewonmak. They let themselves fall a little further behind so that they were able to talk. </p><p>„Do you know what exactly his father did to him?“</p><p>Gang-rim kept silent at first and Haewonmak looked at Kang and noticed the line his own coat left in the sand blurring his steps. </p><p>
  <i>Was the sand hurting his feet again? </i>
</p><p>His worries were kept short when Gang-rim finally spoke, „What have the ghouls done?“</p><p>„I’m not sure but it looked like they wanted to undress him. And after the attack, his condition was worse than during the violence trial. He asked if his punishment would be the ghouls attacking him over and over again and begged me to not let that happen. He…“</p><p>Haewonmak stopped talking when he remembered Kang in his lap, crying and offering his body so he would save him.</p><p>„He?“</p><p>„Huh?“</p><p>Haewonmak blinked confused at Gang-rim until he remembered that he had not finished his explanation yet. </p><p>„Oh. He… he offered me his body if I would save him from punishment.“</p><p>Gang-rim raised his eyebrows at the warrior and Haewonmak did not know why he blushed. His group leader could not seriously think he would take an offer like this, would he? Then again Haewonmak remembered how he held Kang in his arms when Gang-rim arrived.</p><p>„Don’t look at me like that, I would never... I… How can you even think that?“ Haewonmak asked annoyed his voice getting a little louder. As if he would do something like this with someone who was as upset as Kang. He would not even take such an offer from a soul in better circumstances. </p><p>„Calm down, I’ve never said you did anything.“</p><p>„But you were thinking it.“</p><p>„That’s only you being paranoid. Relax, I know you would not do such a thing. You’re already flustered when something intimate comes up in a memory of a soul.“</p><p>„I’m not! How… Just forget it.“ Haewonmak wanted to ask how he would know that, but let it slide to get back to his point.  „The thing is, the ghouls were trying to undress him and then him offering his body to me. I just can’t help but get this bad feeling of there being a connection.“</p><p>Gang-rim sighed and it was enough for Haewonmak to confirm his suspicion. He glanced over at him but his leader was only staring straight ahead to where Kang was still talking to Deok-chun.</p><p>„He killed his father.“ Haewonmak had already suspected as much. He followed Gang-rim’s gaze and waited for him to continue. „But he had a good reason for it.“</p><p>The way he said it only increased the sick feeling in Haewonmak’s stomach. Kang’s father must have done another thing that was even worse than the beating. <br/>However, instead of telling him what it was Gang-rim suddenly summoned his weapon. <br/>Haewonmak instantly followed his example, and ghouls were attacking again.</p><p>Haewonmak, Suhong and Gang-rim were around Deok-chun and Kang the next second and got into position to cover them from the ghouls. </p><p>Not one of them got through but Kang broke still down and had curled into himself again, hands pressing against his ears. Haewonmak had carefully approached the terrified man after they fought off the ghouls and offered his hand to help him up. Kang took it, still trembling violently. </p><p>When Gang-rim asked him later why Kang calmed down so easily when Haewonmak had pulled him into his arms, hugged him, and caressed his back, the warrior told him about the emotional connection.</p><p> </p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p> </p><p>„I will talk to Yeomra. He surely has noticed by now that we are only stalling time and I don’t want the trial to be negatively influenced by him being annoyed at us. I make sure to find a proper explanation. I also have to talk to him about our witness.“ Gang-rim announced, his eyes met Haewonmak’s and the warrior knew that he would also talk about the emotional connection he had with Kang. </p><p>Gang-rim had not said anything about it, but the way he furrowed his brow and had gone silent was a sign that he did not know why it was happening. Unfortunately, they also had not talked anymore about why the ghouls were acting so strangely and what it had to do with Kang killing his father.</p><p>Hopefully, Gang-rim would be back soon and they would be able to continue their talk. </p><p>„Deok-chun, you will come with me.“</p><p>„Me?“</p><p>Deok-chun looked up confused from her conversation with Kang, it was about different kinds of pond fishes if Haewonmak had guessed right from the words he was able to catch in between.</p><p>„Yes, I will need your help convincing Yeomra.“</p><p>She seemed confused, but got up and said goodbye to Kang either way. <br/>If Gang-rim asked her to do something she would do it without questioning it, no matter how little confidence she felt with the task. <br/>Not like Haewonmak, who would start arguing first. He was about to do so on Deok-chun’s behalf like he often did because she would not speak up, but Gang-rim silenced him with one glance and then they were gone. </p><p>Haewonmak turned to Suhong awkwardly and wondered how they would survive this day. And he was not worried about the ghouls.</p><p>
  <i>Well, at least he can fight.</i>
</p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p>They had been wandering the eternal desert for a couple of hours, the landscape changing more and more into nothing but endless sand dunes. With Suhong close by, Haeownmak could not find anything to talk about with Kang. <br/>The warrior was also not sure if the other would be ready to do so. <br/>Normally, Haewonmak would start stupid discussions with Suhong until they end up fighting, but he was not in the mood for that either. All three of them kept to their own thoughts for most of the walk. </p><p>
  <i>This is getting way too depressing.</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak was about to complain about how boring Suhong had become lately, finally having had too much of the silence, when the first attack happened. </p><p>It was the largest number of ghouls attacking yet, and they struggled with keeping them away from Kang. </p><p>When Haewonmak heard him cry out he cursed himself for not being more careful. <br/>Two ghouls had gotten to him and were grabbing at his arms and legs. When one of those ghouls started gliding up his hand up over Kang’s leg, Haewonmak saw red. <br/>The warrior sliced through the remaining ghouls with new-found energy and precision and was there in time to cut the grabby one's head off before it could shove the coat up too far. <br/>The second ghoul’s head was off too before it could even blink.</p><p>Haewonmak dropped down on his knees next to Kang and pulled him into his arms as if they had been doing this for years. Kang immediately held onto him tightly. <br/>It seemed that Haewonmak had gotten better dealing with the overwhelming emotions and he could be wrong, but he felt like the other calmed down faster too and wondered if their emotional connection was soothing Kang. </p><p>Suhong killed off the rest of the ghouls and when he walked over Haewonmak was surprised that he gave no mocking comment at him hugging Kang.</p><p>„Did those ghouls just…“</p><p>Haewonmak looked at him with a warning glance and Suhong stopped talking. He only looked at Kang and for the first time seemed to feel bad for him too. </p><p>
  <i>Suhong also seemed to be unsettled by what the ghouls are trying to do.</i>
</p><p>The second attack followed a few hours later. There were only half as many ghouls as before and Suhong took most of them on his own so Haewonmak could stay close to Kang and make sure that they would not get to him again. <br/>It was the first time Haewonmak and Suhong worked together as a perfect team without any bickering. <br/>No ghoul got through to Kang. </p><p>They used the same method for the last fight as well, but it was getting exhausting, especially for Suhong. They did not need to rest much normally but having to go through fight after fight without enough time to properly recover was taking a toll on them, too.</p><p>Suddenly, Kang broke down crying, even though Haewonmak was holding the ghouls successfully away from him. He was pressing his palms against his ears like he had done when the ghouls were still only silhouettes and curled in on himself.</p><p>„Suhong!“ </p><p>„I see it, take care of him. I’ve got them.“</p><p>Haewonmak sliced through two ghouls next to him and got on his knees next to Kang.<br/>The warrior reached out for Kang’s hands that he was pressing so hard against his head it must have hurt. The other man flinched when he sensed someone reaching out for him but stopped when Haewonmak touched his wrists. Kang opened his eyes, threw himself into Haewonmak’s arms and sobbed into his shoulder.</p><p>
  <i>It seems like he can hear them.</i>
</p><p>Suhong kept his promise and kept the rest of the ghouls from getting too close.</p><p>„I’ve had enough of this shit.“</p><p>Suhong rammed his convertible weapon, which he had transformed into a hammer, into the last ghoul and wiped his forehead. It was the third attack in one day and Haewonmak had to agree, it was getting annoying.</p><p>„Do you have a plan?“</p><p>Any other day Haewonmak would have mocked him for complaining instead of offering solutions simply out of spite, but this time he understood the question.</p><p>Suhong let his weapon disappear and sighed, looking around and furrowing his brow.</p><p>„Maybe we can find someplace to hide until Gang-rim and Deok-chun are back.“ Suhong suggested. Unfortunately, the eternal desert mostly consisted of sand dunes and not much else.</p><p>„The closer we get to the Hell of Filial Impiety the more the landscape will change again.“</p><p>After going through this area for almost a millennium, Haewonmak knew it perfectly well even though there were parts shifting constantly. They could only change so often until the pattern was repeating itself. He just did not really like the idea of getting close to the trial grounds so soon and it would be another one or two day trip, because of the route they took. </p><p>Suhong turned around and looked at the direction they had come from.<br/>„What if we go back? About a half day trip ago I think I saw some caves. We could find one that gives us a tactical advantage if ghouls attack. Maybe even keep them from entering the cave with some tricks.“</p><p>Haewonmak thought about it. They still had enough days left and when Gang-rim and Deok-chun were back with them they would probably be able to cross the eternal desert faster despite the ghoul attacks.</p><p>„It’s worth a try.“</p><p>He turned his head and spoke quietly against Kang’s ear, „You ready to go?“</p><p>Kang nodded and leaned back on his heels. His cheeks were stained with tears and before Haewonmak knew what he was doing, he reached out to brush them away softly with the back of his fingers. Kang held his breath and Haewonmak jerked his hand back as if he had burned himself when he realized what he was doing. </p><p>
  <i>What am I thinking?</i>
</p><p>Nothing obviously.</p><p>„I’m sorry. I was not… I…” Haewonmak stopped talking when their eyes met and Kang seemed neither frightened nor angry but sad. </p><p>
  <i>Is he sad because he liked the touch and I jerked away?</i>
</p><p>A little slower Haewonmak reached out again and brushed the rest of his tears away. Kang closed his eyes and leaned into his touch and this time Haewonmak held his breath, something warm spreading in his chest. Something he had not felt in the last millennium. Maybe not even before. He could not know without his memory.</p><p>An awkward cough brought the warrior back to reality and he moved his hand back reluctantly, standing up and using his other hand to pull Kang up with him. Haewonmak was much more aware of Kang’s fingers in his hand this time. They felt a little rough but were smaller than his and he had to resist the urge to intertwine them and let go instead. </p><p>Suhong gave him a dirty look when he turned around to walk back the way they came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking back, no ghouls attacked them. Haewonmak wondered if that had to do with them getting away from the last trial instead of closer or if the ghouls only wanted them to think they were safe. Whatever it was he was glad that they left them alone for now. </p><p>Kang was walking next to him. <br/>Their hands were not brushing but Haewonmak could feel his closeness an idea of the real touch. The smaller one was still not talking though. </p><p>
  <i>I wonder what he’s thinking.</i>
</p><p>Suhong was walking a little further ahead of them. His tense shoulders hint at him being all-time ready for a fight.</p><p>Haewonmak had to admit he was glad that Suhong was with them. The warrior could not bring himself to fully concentrate, his mind kept drifting off to Kang. </p><p>
  <i>What did Gang-rim want to tell me before we were interrupted? What was it that made Kang break down without the ghouls directly attacking him? Why did the ghouls try to undress and touch him?</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak remembered the ghouls again and the picture of this man <i>--Kang’s father he assumed—</i> touching Kang’s leg caused the familiar sick feeling to rise up again. </p><p>Kang had looked at the warrior then as if he knew how Haewonmak felt. His eyes were missing the empty gaze from before and Haewonmak liked how the never-darkened light of the eternal desert reflected in them giving them a warm honey-like color.</p><p>„We should find something around here.“</p><p>Suhong’s voice caused them both to break their eye contact and Haewonmak realized that the area had changed a little since they had passed it before. There were rock formations that looked promising. </p><p>Haewonmak remembered hiding in similar-looking caves with another soul whose death had caused two vengeful spirits and accordingly to that quite a big number of raging ghouls. The Ghouls had been strange monsters at that time. If the warrior would have to describe them he would say their bodies looked like an ostrich but without feathers and spikes instead. The head consisted mostly of mouth and teeth. Never before had he seen the ghouls turning into anything close to humans.</p><p> </p><p>They split up to check for some caves, Kang staying with Haewonmak. </p><p>The area around the rocks was full of little stones, some of them looking sharp and Kang was barefoot. Not exactly the best for stepping on them if there was no need to. Haewonmak told him to wait while he looked more closely at the stones. Kang, however, insisted on following him. Haewonmak could not blame him. After three ghoul attacks, he was not eager to leave the other man out of his sight either. </p><p>„Careful!“</p><p>Haewonmak reached out for Kang’s arm to keep him from stepping into a very sharp looking stone. <br/>Kang stumbled against him and held onto Haewonmak’s arm to steady himself. </p><p>„That would have cut deep,“ Haewonmak mumbled. </p><p>„Not that it would have mattered much, I can’t die from blood loss can I?“ Kang stated and even though it was a rhetorical question Haewonmak sighed. „No, you can’t, but the pain would have been just as bad as when you were still alive.“</p><p>„Nothing I wouldn’t be used to.“ Kang’s words reminded Haewonmak of the stone figures again. </p><p>„The difference is that now I’m here and as long as I can help it, I keep you from getting hurt.“ The warrior spoke without thinking again only this time he did not regret it.</p><p>„Why?“ Kang looked at him with confusion. </p><p>„Because no one did when you were alive.“<br/>Haewonmak held his gaze and Kang swallowed hard. His face clearly showed his irritation and considering how Haewonmak treated him in the beginning, he could understand it. <br/>Except for giving Kang his coat, the warrior had been anything but friendly. Had someone told Haewonmak back then that he would start caring for Kang enough to keep him from stepping onto razor-sharp stones instead of throwing him in he might have called them insane. Or if someone would have mentioned his urge to keep Kang save and hold him, brush his tears away... </p><p>
  <i>Or kiss them away.</i>
</p><p>That thought shook him out of his trance. Shocked at himself, he let go of Kang.</p><p>„Wait here.“</p><p>Haewonmak quickly walked over the stones on the ground, hearing them crunching under his shoes, without looking back to see if Kang followed. Rounding the next rock close to him he leaned against the stone and tried to calm his nerves. </p><p>
  <i>What am I thinking? Kiss! Kissing him!</i>
</p><p>A slightly panicked laugh escaped Haewonmak and he brushed his hand through his hair. <br/><i>Kissing Kang.</i> He leaned his head back and looked at the never-changing sky that was a little hazy on the border of two Hells.</p><p>When the warrior closed his eyes, Kang’s full lips filled his mind and he wondered how they would feel. Wondered how it felt to kiss another’s lips at all. <br/>Had he ever kissed someone when he was still alive? With his eyes still closed he reached for his own lips and touched them softly, wondering how different the touch of his fingers might be to the touch of another mouth. <br/>Of Kang’s mouth.</p><p>„Haewonmak!“</p><p>Suhong’s stressed call for him brought Haewonmak back as effectively as a fist hitting his face. </p><p>„Shit.“</p><p> </p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p> </p><p>Haewonmak felt incredibly sorry for leaving Kang behind after telling him he would keep him from any pain. </p><p>
  <i>Well done, Haewonmak, telling him that and then running away. So that the ghouls can easily grab him.</i>
</p><p>He owed Suhong big time --or rather his good senses-- having felt the ghouls materializing before they could grab Kang. Suhong had been doing his best to fight them off, shielding Kang with his body and using his versatile weapon to keep the ghouls from getting to him. Haewonmak angry at himself fought the ghouls off alone while Suhong made sure none of them got through to Kang, reversing their rolls this time. The warrior had taken the last one down way faster then he wanted to, his anger still burning hot. </p><p>Haewonmak’s mood only lightened up a little after looking at Kang and realizing he was not half as comfortable next to Suhong as he was when he was close to him. Not exactly the most honorable reason to feel better but he could not help it.</p><p>„Before they attacked I found an entrance I have not looked into it yet so I don’t know if it’s big enough to hide.“<br/>Suhong exclaimed and walked in the direction in which he had found it. </p><p>It was big enough, would have even been enough for about ten people to fit inside. They all sat down against the wall Kang next to Haewonmak and Suhong opposite them. If they had needed to sleep they would do so with all the exhaustion of the last day. <br/>Suhong was eyeing Haewonmak curiously but he avoided him he did not want to talk about it in front of Kang.</p><p>Slowly, it was getting unnerving though. The strange atmosphere between them. Suhong proved himself to be a lot better than Haewonmak when it came to shutting his mouth instead of nagging people with questions they were not ready to answer. </p><p>„I’ll take a look around outside. Check where we are and keep an eye out for ghouls.“</p><p>If it would not have been an awkward thing to do between them Haewonmak would have thanked him. </p><p>As soon as he was gone the warrior apologized, „I’m sorry.“</p><p>Haewonmak felt Kang’s eyes on him and turned to him. Again he seemed confused, just like before, when Haewonmak held him back from stepping on the stones.</p><p>„I said I’d take care of you and the next moment I leave you alone.“</p><p>Kang only shrugged, like it was not a big deal and it probably was not for him.</p><p>
  <i>What makes it even worse.</i>
</p><p>„You fought all of them off. I wish I could do anything against them. But I just freeze and break down. Especially when I hear his voice in my head.“Kang spoke quietly and nestled the long sleeves of Haewonmak’s coat between his fingers. <br/>Haewonmak watched them mesmerized and all he could think about was what else Kang’s father had done. What the ghouls were trying to do. Part of him did not want to know but he wanted to protect Kang and help him with his trials. <br/>To be able to, they needed to know all about him. </p><p>There is no chance he wins his last trial, no matter what you know about him. Half of his trials he did not win either he just was allowed to pass to the next.</p><p>The question was on Haewonmak’s tongue. Normally, he would have long asked it, not thinking much about the consequence of his words. This time he could not bring himself to, his tongue felt too heavy and his throat too tight.</p><p>„I can teach you some moves.“ Haewonmak tried instead of what he wanted to ask and his voice sounded strange in his own ears.</p><p>„I don’t think it would be of much use in such a short time but thanks for offering.“ Kang looked at him his gaze getting more sincere and Haewonmak could see the worry in his eyes maybe even regret. It was the first time since he met him. </p><p>„How is it going to be, when they sentence me? Will they come at me again and again?“</p><p>Haewonmak sighed. „Your punishment is different depending on the sin you get tried for. Murder means you will burn in the fires of the Hell of Murder. You were not freed from most of your punishments in the Hells before so it can still happen that you will have to face other punishments too. Gang-rim will try to avoid those by pledging that you already suffered a lot during life.“ </p><p>Haewonmak paused and thought about the ghouls, he still not could make proper sense of. „The ghouls are uncommon, normally they only show up when someone in the living world connected to you turned into a vengeful spirit. But your mother is still alive, Gang-rim would have told me otherwise.“</p><p>„Why are they attacking me then?“</p><p>„I don’t know.“ Haewonmak admitted earnestly. </p><p>„Does this mean they would also be there when I have to face my punishment?“</p><p>„I hope they won’t. It would be very uncommon, I can’t imagine Yeomra would allow it.“ Haewonmak wished he could give a more certain answer but the situation was so different to any before and he did not want to lie to Kang. He would notice.</p><p>„Who is Yeomra? I keep hearing you all mentioning his name.“</p><p>„He is our king and he will lead the Filial Impiety trial. Gang-rim pledged to hold both of them together because they are connected.“ </p><p>Kang only nodded and looked at his hands again. </p><p>„Gang-rim told me you killed your father.“ The words were out before Haewonmak could hold them back and he flinched about his own loose tongue. The little conversation was apparently enough for him to get into old patterns.</p><p>
  <i>Well done Haewonmak. Just blurt stuff like that out when he is down already.</i>
</p><p>Kang bit his lip and nodded. „I did. When I was sixteen, he was the first person I killed.“</p><p>The warrior already had guessed that he was the first. He was surprised, however, that Kang had been only 16. As far as he knew the other started his other killings around 33 or 34 after his friends had died in the car crash. </p><p>
  <i>„But he had a good reason for it.“</i>
</p><p>Gang-rim’s words resounded in his head. This first murder must have been very different from his other.</p><p>„What happened?“ Haewonmak asked, his voice sounding dull in his own ears.</p><p>Kang’s fingers started kneading Haewonmak’s coat harder. Normally the warrior would have minded that, would have told anyone else to stop that and give him his coat back. Instead, he wanted to hug Kang and pull him close.</p><p>„He… He was very drunk that night. He always was but... I visited him to bring him some groceries. Like I always did since he got out of jail again.“</p><p>Haewonmak wanted to ask if he still lived in the orphanage but held himself back and waited patiently for Kang to continue. Kang was having a hard time talking about it and Haewonmak did not want to interrupt.</p><p>„When I put away the groceries in the refrigerator and closed the door, he was suddenly there. His face was really red. I remember thinking for a moment it would burst... I wish it would have.“</p><p>Kang’s hands started trembling and Haewonmak reached out carefully he took Kang’s left hand into his observing his reaction before actually touching him. Kang intertwined their fingers and tightened them around Haewonmak’s</p><p>Haewonmak held back the gasp when he was hit with Kang’s emotions. Only his many years of training made it possible to keep himself from shivering. </p><p>
  <i>I need to stay calm so I can help him not let the feelings overwhelm me.</i>
</p><p>„He was looking at me differently. I had never seen that look on him before. Then he touched my cheek almost lovingly and I… I liked that. He had never touched me like that before but then… He… I...“ </p><p>Kang’s feelings made it so hard to breathe Haewonmak felt like suffocating. The warrior felt the panic, the irritation... He was having problems keeping his mind clear enough to not startle Kang with his reaction and purely on instinct he let go of the other’s hand and wrapped his arms around him. Kang stiffened. Of course, he would. <br/>Haewonmak cursed himself for his stupidity. How could he pull the other man into a hug during a memory like this? But then Kang’s arms were around him and he was clutching onto Haewonmak like a drowning man. </p><p>„When it was over, I … I saw the blood between my legs and I…I just grabbed the knife on the kitchen counter and rammed it into his back. He cried out but I just kept going. He was so drunk and stumbling and I just kept on stabbing him, even when he was not making sounds anymore. I could not stop. I…“</p><p>Kang’s tears were sipping into Haewonmak’s shirt and he caressed his back soothingly. </p><p>„It’s ok. You did nothing wrong.“ Haewonmak really believed Kang did not do anything wrong. His father had deserved it. The only thing that Haewonmak regretted about Kang doing this was what it did to him. It messed up Kang’s head even more that he killed his father because after everything he did all Kang ever wanted was his affection. </p><p>
  <i>Receiving it in such a wicked way must have broken him completely.</i>
</p><p>„Why do I feel so calm when you hold me?“ Kang’s sobs had died down and he whispered against Haewonmak’s neck. „Do you have a special ability to do that? Deok-chun told me she can dive into the lives of someone and see everything that happened.“</p><p>„Before I met you the only thing I was good at was fighting. Gang-rim does the talking in the trials. Deok-chun finds out where to put our arguments on.“</p><p>„And now?“</p><p>„When we touch I can feel your emotions. I’ve never been able to do that before.“</p><p>Kang tensed at this in his arms, Haewonmak could sense his worry. For the first time, he tried intentionally to calm him. Kang sighed and leaned his head on Haewonmak’s shoulder. </p><p>„Did that help?“</p><p>„Yes.“</p><p>„Seems like I have another new ability.“ Haewonmak laughed lightly and allowed himself to bury his face in Kang’s soft hair. </p><p><i>Why can’t we just stay like this forever?</i> </p><p>The thought of going into the Trail of Filial Impiety was so much worse now that Haewonmak knew what Kang’s father had done. Kang would have to go through it again. The sand would ruthlessly show what had happened and Kang would have to watch. <br/>Or would Gang-rim make Kang’s father confess? Would he tell them what he did? Would he be sorry after spending time in hell over his sins? Did he realize what he did to his son?</p><p>„Why are you so nice to me now? I know you didn’t like me in the beginning.“ Kang suddenly asked and Haewonmak tried to explain without giving too much away.</p><p>„During your trials, I just remembered what an old friend once told me. To look at things backward and understand them. I realized I judged you too soon. I’m sorry.“</p><p>Kang shook his head a little. „No. What I did with all those people was awful. I lost it at some point. After I died it was like my head got clearer and clearer every day. Before I felt like I was in a thick fog. I kept seeing my father and other people laughing at me and everything was loud even though there was no real sound and only when I killed my father again and again I felt better because I had control. I was able to decide about life or death. But after this guy survived more and more things went wrong. I got angry at them blaming a murder on me. And I killed a girl just because she talked to them. It was the first girl I killed I realized I had lost control.“</p><p>Kang was quiet again and seemed to be deep in thought, probably thinking about that accident again. Haewonmak wanted to keep him from sinking too deep into his memories and asked the first question that came into his mind. „Why did you start the killings?“ </p><p>
  <i>That was probably not the best but then again I feel that he would have had a special reason.</i>
</p><p>„After my friends died, I stopped taking my medicine and took a lot of painkillers instead. I started seeing my father again. The driver that drunkenly killed my friends got away with it, his car was gone and they could not deliver the final proof that it was really him. He was the first guy I killed and I used the same kind of knife I used for my father. I felt so good after I watched him die. I think I had never felt better in my life before. I know I won’t pass the trial and I don’t deserve to.“</p><p>Haewonmak did not say anything, only continued holding Kang. The warrior wanted to change the topic, ask Kang if he remembered a day he was truly happy, but decided against it. </p><p>They had still eight days left. There was not much to do around here. Maybe he could ask Gang-rim for an allowance to take him to earth for one day. Yeomra would not like it, but Haewonmak was ready to take the blame for it.</p><p>When Suhong came back, Haewonmak was still holding Kang in his arms and Suhong only lifted his eyebrows at them but kept his thoughts about their position to himself.</p><p>„I think we’re safe for now. Hopefully, Gang-rim and Deok-chun will be back soon.“</p><p>With the idea forming in his head, Haewonmak hoped so too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is our happy chapter before the trials begin &lt;3</p><p>Enjoy reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Suhong, you’re the one who lived in the world how it is now. What activity would you take someone who was never able to have a normal childhood to do?“</p><p>Haewonmak stood outside the cave with Suhong, after they were sure that no ghouls would attack inside the cave. </p><p>„You mean for a date?“<br/>
And annoying Suhong was back. How could Haewonmak ever think he would change. </p><p>„You know what I mean.“ </p><p>„Yep, exactly, a date.“<br/>
Haewonmak rolled his eyes at him and decided he would find another source of information.</p><p>„Amusement park. My family was very poor, but I still remember that one day we were able to go to one like it was yesterday. My brother, mother and I had a lot of fun together.“</p><p>Suhong smiled at the memory and Haewonmak could clearly see how precious the memory was to him. </p><p>
  <i>I still don’t get what made Suhong decide to not reincarnate, but work as a guardian instead.</i>
</p><p>While he was pondering that, Gang-rim and Deok-chun showed up. </p><p>„Took your time old man.“ Suhong smirked at Gang-rim and Haewonmak thought that Gang-rim’s face went soft for a second when he looked at Suhong. He had the feeling he was missing out on something but the request he had was more important. </p><p>„You know Yeomra, always good at negotiations.“</p><p>„What did he say?“ Haewonmak felt even more nervous over his idea he had forgotten that they were already breaking a lot of rules with Kang and he wanted to go even further.</p><p>„He agreed to everything, but we will have to train a new guardian once this trial is over.“ </p><p>„If it’s not more than that.“ Suhong only shrugged, of course, he had no problem with that. He was not the one who had to postpone his resurrection even further for that. </p><p>Normally, Gang-rim, Deok-chun and Haewonmak should have gained their resurrection. The reason they had not yet, was that they still were waiting for a boy to be old enough to care for himself and collect the soul of his grandfather. With the collection of his soul, they would finally get their resurrection. Haewonmak already had gone through some possible ways how he wanted to live and could not wait to finally get there.</p><p>It could be worse though. The training of a new guardian could happen within a few years if he was not a total failure. As long as it helped Kang’s trial to go more smoothly, Haewonmak was fine with that.</p><p>„How is Kang?“ Deok-chun asked, smiling softly and Suhong told her about the attacks as he led her inside the cave. </p><p>Haewonmak stayed back.</p><p>„Gang-rim, can I talk to you for a moment?“</p><p>„What is it?“</p><p>Haewonmak was nervous again and kicked against some small stones. Gang-rim only raised his eyebrows at him and was obviously getting impatient so Haewonmak took a deep breath and just blurted it out.</p><p>„Can I take Kang to an amusement park in the living world for a day?“</p><p>He had said it so fast, Gang-rim probably had problems understanding him. His face told Haewonmak that he did just fine though.</p><p>„You want to take him on a date?“</p><p>„What is it with all of you and dates? Seriously? He just had a really shitty life and I want him to have one day like this before…Just please, let me take him.“ Haewonmak sighed and looked pleadingly at Gang-rim.</p><p>Gang-rim was clearly debating with himself. It was understandable. He had just gone to Yeomra to get an allowance for them not following the normal flow of things. And here was Haewonmak, requesting another rule break that they would have to do behind Yeomra’s back.</p><p>Finally, Gang-rim exhaled loudly and Haewonmak knew he would agree. He could not hold back his broad grin.</p><p>„You have to be careful. Don’t go anywhere else. Only an amusement park and go to one outside of Korea. His case was all over the news when he died. We can’t take the risk of someone recognizing him.“</p><p>„Thank you!“ Haewonmak hugged Gang-rim eagerly and even lifted him off the ground to swing him around.</p><p>„Put me down before I change my mind, Haewonmak.“ Gang-rim was not amused but the warrior noticed he did not really sound angry.</p><p>„Ahh don’t be grumpy.“ Haewonmak could not help the big grin on his face when he went inside the cave to look for Deok-chun. Not even Suhong’s mocking could dampen his mood. </p><p>Deok-chun was talking eagerly to Kang and showing something with her hands, Haewonmak waited a moment before he interrupted them. Seeing Kang so interested in a conversation gave him a sweet but also bitter feeling.<br/>
<i>I want to have light talks with him like that too.</i></p><p>Maybe they would have something to talk about after their trip but first, he needed Deok-chun.<br/>
„Deok-chun, can you help me with some quick research?“ </p><p>„Sure.“</p><p>She smiled and excused herself to Kang to go with Haewonmak.</p><p>„We will need to go to the living word for it.“</p><p>„Oh, ok.“ Deok-chun was confused about that but took his offered arm anyway. </p><p>The warrior felt a little nervous about leaving Kang alone but he knew Suhong and Gang-rim would take care of him. And they seemed to be save in the cave from ghoul attacks.</p><p>They arrived at a travel agency in the living world just like Haewonmak had been planning to. Before they went inside, he filled Deok-chun in.</p><p>„I want to take Kang to an amusement park but I need to find one he would like. I thought you might e able to help me decide. Gang-rim’s condition was that it has to be outside of Korea. And I need your help to get some clothes for him. He can hardly run around in an amusement park only wearing my coat and nothing underneath.“</p><p>Deok-chun blushed at that and nodded, she probably was not really aware that the only piece of clothing he wore was Haewonmak’s coat.</p><p>The agency was giving them a few brochures of foreign amusement parks. Haewonmak was looking through them with Deok-chun and after discussing what the agency clerk had told them they decided to go to Disney Sea in Tokyo. Most of the people there were able to speak Korean and they had Korean brochures so Kang would be able to understand most of it. </p><p>After they were done in the travel agency they went shopping. It was late autumn in Japan and even though it was not exactly cold it was not too warm either so they decided on an oversized turtleneck sweater in white and black pants with it. They also got underwear, socks and comfortable black sneakers. Haewonmak only hoped they were guessing his size right. </p><p>It turned out that Deok-chun really had a good eye for sizes because all of it fit pretty well, she had gotten most of the clothes for Kang. Haewonmak had only chosen the oversized sweater because he had noticed that Kang seemed to like kneading the sleeves of his coat.</p><p>Haewonmak finally had his precious coat back it was still warm from Kang’s skin. Haewonmak flushed at the thought that Kang’s naked body was against the fabric just minutes ago and cleared his throat awkwardly to tell Kang about taking him to the amusement park.</p><p>Kang was stunned. </p><p>„Is that even possible? Can I go back to the living word and spend a day there?“</p><p>„Not really. We’re breaking some serious rules here.“ Haewonmak gave Suhong an annoyed look. „What?!” Suhong scoffed. „We are. Well, you are and we’re covering for you.“</p><p>Kang looked at Suhong and then back at Haewonmak. „You don’t have to.“</p><p>„It’s not just for you. I have never been to an amusement park either. And I wanted to do that before I get resurrected.“ Haewonmak tried to reason to keep Kang from worrying about them breaking rules for him.</p><p>Suhong laughed and raised his eyebrow at him. „Did you?“</p><p>„Shut up, Suhong. You’re still a newbie, you can’t judge.“<br/>
Haewonmak turned away, deciding to ignore his scoff and talk to Kang instead.</p><p>„Deok-chun will join us too. She has not been to one before either.“</p><p>They had discussed that while they were still in the living world. Haewonmak still was insecure about his conversations with Kang. The only time he had seen him talking carelessly was with Deok-chun. He would have a much better time at the amusement park if she joined in too. And the reason he wanted to go was so Kang would enjoy himself. Happily Deok-chun was eager to join. She was looking forward to it just as much as Haewonmak.</p><p>Deok-chun nodded and smiled at Kang reassuringly when he looked questioningly at her.<br/>
„Won’t you be punished?“ </p><p>Deok-chun just shook her head. „Gang-rim broke the rules before. He knows how to handle Yeomra. It will be fine.“</p><p>Suhong laughed at that. „Well, that is definitely true. Our old man here always seems very strict but he is the worst of us all.“</p><p>Gang-rim only brushed Suhong’s arm off his shoulder and gave him a reproachful glance. „They are right I can handle Yeomra. Don’t worry about it. Maybe he will not even notice you’re gone if we keep him distracted.“</p><p>„Keep him distracted? And there I thought we could have some rest while they’re gone.“<br/>
Suhong sighed heavily and Gang-rim shut him up with his elbow against his rips. </p><p>„Ouch.“</p><p>Sometimes Suhong even wore out Gang-rim’s patience, Haewonmak always had a hard time holding back a gleeful grin when that happened.</p><p>„Don’t worry about it. Enjoy your day at the amusement park.“ Gang-rim had noticed Kang’s hesitation and tried to soothe him now too.</p><p>„Thank you.“</p><p>Kang looked shyly at the floor and Haewonmak patted his shoulder. It was cute how Kang reacted because he was not used to people being this friendly to him especially after what he had done when he was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the amusement park early. After Kang had agreed, Deok-chun had organized them early entrance tickets for the park over a Japanese agency. It was a weekday there were no holidays and it was not really necessary but it was still a great feeling to be able to enter the park 15 minutes earlier than the few other people that already gathered in front of the park.</p><p>The employees were kindly greeting them in Japanese while they walked through the still empty streets. Deok-chun had gotten them each a map of the park and gave the Korean one to Kang. </p><p>„Do you know where you want to go first? The agency worker said that the main attractions will have a long waiting period later, especially those.“<br/>
She pointed on them on Kang’s map. „We can try one of it now and also get a fast ticket for the other later. It means we don’t have to wait in the normal line but can take the fast one.“</p><p>Kang seemed a little overwhelmed and kept looking up at the lovely made shops and decorations of the park and back down at the map, trying to take in all kinds of attractions there were. „I think I want to try this first and get a fast pass for this one.“ </p><p>Deok-chun nodded eagerly. „I think that’s a great decision.“</p><p>Haewonmak noticed how her eyes were also glimmering with joy. He did not care if Yeomra would throw him into the burning pit of the murder hell for this one. Seeing Kang and Deok-chun happily chatting about which attraction they wanted to go to first was worth it.</p><p>The warrior would be lying if he said he did not enjoy most of the rides too especially the little spooky one with the cursed elevator falling down. It was the one they went to at first because it was very popular and the line would be long later. They liked it enough to get a fast ticket to come back in the afternoon again. Around lunchtime, they went to one of the restaurants and had some spaghetti with bolognese sauce together. A foreign guest used the spoon and the fork to twirl the long noodles before eating and Deok-chun and Kang were both trying to do the same. Kang got the hang of it pretty fast. </p><p>Haewonmak gave in to the peer pressure and tried it too. The first try he failed because turning the fork turned out more complicated than he thought. His warrior pride was a little scathed. But who was he to be blamed? Grim reapers did not need to eat. He had hardly used cutlery or chopsticks in his afterlife.</p><p>After lunch, they decided to watch a show, especially since they had been running from attraction to attraction the whole morning and they could sit down a little bit like that.<br/>
There was still so much more to see it was overwhelming.<br/>
Haewonmak heard that there were people staying at the hotels next to the park and visited the park for two days to have enough time to try out everything the park offered. Unfortunately, the only had one day but the warrior planed to make the best out of it.</p><p>Haewonmak had just gotten ice-cream cones for them and was walking back when he saw Kang and Deok-chun both laughing loud and happy and he stopped in his movements. Everything around him seemed to slow down and he stared at Kang. The warrior had never seen him like this and it was the most beautiful thing he ever witnessed. His heart was beating faster at the sight.</p><p>
  <i>I want him to laugh at me like this. Or to make him smile at me. I want to make him happy too.</i>
</p><p>Something cold on his hand brought him back to reality and he realized the ice cream was melting and dropping on his hand. Quickly he walked over and brought it to Deok-chun and Kang.</p><p>A little later they were at the mermaid lagoon and both Kang and Deok-chun were amazed by the ocean orientated attractions. Haewonmak noticed that a lot of couples were waiting in a line for an attraction called Blowfish Balloon Race. For the ride you sat in the shell of a sea snail that was held by balloon fish. It was like a small ferris wheel and was made for four people. A lot of couples were riding it, sitting next to each other. For a moment he thought about sitting next to Kang but one look at him and Deok-chun made him decide otherwise.</p><p>„I’m going to the restroom. I’ve had a little too much of the ice tea.“</p><p>Deok-chun smiled at Haewonmak and then she was gone and he was alone with Kang. Instantly,  Haewonmak’s thoughts raced with what to say.<br/>
He cleared his throat and peeked at Kang who was watching the Blowfish rising once again when the next round started. </p><p>A little awkward he blurted out the next thing that came to his mind. „Do you like the park?“ </p><p>Kang turned to him and he nodded. „Yes, thank you for bringing me here. Do you like it too?“</p><p>„I liked the attraction that was called something with Indiana Jones.“</p><p>„You seem like the type for the faster rides.“ </p><p>„Do I?“ a little surprised Haewonmak turned to Kang but the other did not get a chance to answer.</p><p>Someone behind them stumbled into Kang and Haewonmak steadied him with both his arms. The person excused themselves a few times and Kang reassured them it was fine. When he turned around again, Haewonmak kept one arm loosely around his waist to avoid any other person running into him again. Kang leaned into him a little and his hair tickled Haewonmak’s neck. Goosebumps formed on his skin and his heart was beating a little faster. </p><p>
  <i>Calm down Haewonmak. This means nothing, he’s just used to your touch being calming.</i>
</p><p>Both were quiet again and it was not really an uncomfortable silence but the warrior’s pulse was beating way too loud in his own ears. Haewonmak remembered Kang’s name and had a sudden urge to ask him about his given name.</p><p>„Your name is Kang Kyeong-ho right?“</p><p>„Yes.“ </p><p>„Would it be ok for you if I call you Kyeong-ho?“</p><p>Haewonmak could feel that Kang moved his head to look up at him but he kept staring at one of the Blowfishes where people just got out after the ride had ended. His heart was beating faster again and for whatever reason, he felt his cheeks turning hot.</p><p>„If you want to. I’m fine with that. Do you have a given name?“</p><p>The question surprised Haewonmak and he looked at Kang now. If the warrior was honest he never had thought much about that. The only name that he knew of beside was the one Seongju had told him about. But that was not really a name.<br/>
„Only Haewonmak. People called me Hayan Salk once,“ he hesitated a moment „but out of fear.“</p><p>„Why would they fear you?“ Haewonmak smiled when Kang asked him in open surprise. Warmth spread in his chest by his reaction.</p><p>„I would tell you more about it, but I can’t remember my past life and all I know I only know from a tale about my life someone else told me.“</p><p>„Was it a good one?“</p><p>Haewonmak pondered about that question, he felt proud at first at being a great warrior, then he heard about what else he did. „Not really, but it had good parts. Deok-chun was in it too.“</p><p>„I take it that she does not remember her past life either.“ </p><p>Haewonmak nodded at Kang’s conclusion. „She doesn’t“</p><p>„What is with Gang-rim and Suhong?“ </p><p>„They both remember. Gang-rim was also involved in mine and Deok-chun’s life but we never asked him about it. Him keeping his memories is actually his punishment but it’s been a millennium and he has changed a lot. Suhong died recently.“</p><p>Haewonmak was probably talking too much but he trusted that Kang would not ask Gang-rim about his past life. They both had not really talked much at all yet. </p><p>Deok-chun came back from the restroom and ended their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>„Kyeong-ho.“</p><p>He waved both his hand to the cart only to be able to use Kang’s given name. Deok-chun smiled broadly at him and he offered her to go in next. She sat down opposite Kang and gave Haewonmak a reassuring nod. Haewonmak was a little lost at how to react but quickly sat down next to Kang.<br/>
When the ride started, all he cared about was Kang’s body pressing against his side due to the momentum of the spinning carts.</p><p>When they got out of the hall of ‚Ariel’s Playground’ the sun had set and it was dark already. The park was lit up in all kinds of beautiful colors and it was even more beautiful than during daylight. Deok-chun squeaked a little in awe.<br/>
They went back to the tower of terror, with the falling lift and used their fast ticket to walk by the long line of people.</p><p>Time was running way too fast and before they knew it he park was about to close. There would be a big show with fireworks by the lake before the closing. </p><p>Deok-chun and Kang were talking about the dancing show with Aladdin and Jasmine and how the majority of the people were able to do all the steps perfectly while they were slowly walking to the last show. Haewonmak knew he was being unusually quiet the whole day but he loved listening to them and stealing glances at Kang, who seemed so very different from the day he had died.</p><p>They had arrived at the lake and people were gathering around them. Soon enough they were surrounded by a crowd of people, waiting for the show on the lake to begin. Deok-chun was leaning against the railing around the lake and Haewonmak noticed that Kang was wrapping his arms around him instead and how he kept rubbing them. </p><p>
  <i>He is freezing. How have I not noticed before it got a lot colder since the sun is gone.</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak stepped a little closer and leaned forward so Kang would hear him.<br/>
„Do you want my coat?“</p><p>„Don’t you need it yourself?“ Kang turned his head at him, he was still rubbing his arms and was obviously freezing.</p><p>„Not more than you, over here violently shivering. I’m not bothered by the cold.“</p><p>He smiled at Kang, took his coat off and held it up so that Kang could slip his arms in.<br/>
Kang hesitated but Haewonmak assured him it was fine. After the smaller one put the coat on, Haewonmak adjusted the collar and brushed over his shoulders and arms.<br/>
The warrior’s heart jumped happily when Kang leaned back into him.<br/>
Haewonmak wrapped his arms loosely around the other. He told himself that he could protect Kang better from other people getting too close but his rapidly beating heart was betraying him. </p><p>Then the show started with light illuminating a big figure out of flowing water.<br/>
Deok-chun and Kang gasped in awe. Haewonmak, however, was distracted by Kang’s hand, holding onto both of his and squeezing down with every amazing change of the scene in front of them.<br/>
The warrior only looked up again when the air was suddenly filled with the smell of gasoline and a dragon out of fire showed up. Causing the crowd to make a surprised „Oh.“ </p><p>Kang and Deok-chun’s fascinated reactions were more enjoyable for Haewonmak than the show itself. He smiled to himself and held Kang a little closer.</p><p>The water figure and dragon ‚fought‘ against each other and in the end the sky was lit up by a huge firework that lasted for almost 30 minutes.<br/>
Kang's head was on Haewonmak’s shoulder the whole time while he was looking at the sky and Haewonmak could see the light of the fireworks reflecting in his eyes. </p><p>
  <i>I want this moment to never end.</i>
</p><p>They stayed until after the last sparks went out and most of the people around were already gone.</p><p> </p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p> </p><p>In case Yeomra had not yet found out about them going to the living world they got back to the exact point where they had left. </p><p>Gang-rim and Suhong were already waiting for them.</p><p>„Not a date, huh?“ Suhong greeted them with a knowing smirk at Haewonmak who still had his arm around Kang. The smaller man also still wore his coat. Even Haewonmak had to admit that it looked suspicious, but it did not keep him from mouthing „Shut up or I’m going to kill you.“ at Suhong. </p><p>Suhong only laughed and Haewonmak decided he would not let his good mood be pulled down by him and looked at Gang-rim instead.</p><p>„Could you successfully distract Yeomra?“</p><p>Suhong just clicked his tongue and answered before their leader could. „Yeomra was definitely distracted but we did not have that much to do with it. The ghouls were violent. We could imagine why but did not really throw it in Yeomra’s face.“</p><p>„Are still ghouls showing up?“<br/>
Haewonmak instinctively held Kang closer when he felt him tensing by the mention of the ghouls. </p><p>„Don’t worry. Yeomra managed it and the ghouls had stopped materializing at some point. We helped him a little fighting them. He did not even ask about you guys though.“</p><p>Suhong turned his attention to Deok-chun and Kang and walked back into the cave with them.<br/>
„So, how was your first time at an amusement park?“</p><p>Gang-rim surely had asked him to distract them, because he stayed back with Haewonmak. Once they were out of ear-shot he turned to him.<br/>
„How did it go?“</p><p>„They both had a lot of fun.“ Haewonmak looked at the direction of the cave and remembered both of them laughing on the bench while he got the ice-cream. He had saved the memory like a treasure.</p><p>„And what about you?“ </p><p>„I…I enjoyed it too.“Haewonmak blinked at Gang-rim’s question and felt himself blush when his leader seemed to look right through him with his knowing eyes. Gang-rim smiled softly but before he could say anything another voice joined in.</p><p>„The amusement park or Kang?“ Suhong really did not know when to stay away.</p><p>„In case you didn't notice, we’re having a private conversation here.“Haewonmak told him off but the former soldier just waved him off.<br/>
„Relax, I’m just here to tell you that we should not waste too much time. The ghouls are probably holding back for a while now that Yeomra fought them with his armies. We should use that for our advantage.“<br/>
<i>Sure, you are you knew that before.</i></p><p>The warrior glowered at Suhong and Gang-rim sighed at their behavior.</p><p>„Give us a few more minutes.“<br/>
The leader managed to get rid of Suhong with one nod of his head. Haewonmak really wanted to have this power too.</p><p>„He is right though, we should hurry.“</p><p>„Then what are we waiting for?“<br/>
Haewonmak wanted to walk past Gang-rim to get Deok-chun and Kang but Gang-rim’s hand against his arm stopped him.</p><p>„Suhong is not totally wrong. What is with you and Kang?“</p><p>Haewonmak was not really ready to talk about that. But it was Gang-rim. He pursed his lips and leaned back on his heels. Not able to look Gang-rim in his eyes. </p><p>„You like him, don’t you?“ There was nothing Haewonmak could really hide from him. He exhaled and held Gang-rim’s asking gaze. „What if I do?“</p><p>„He’s not going to pass the murder trial.“</p><p>„I know.“ Haewonmak felt a painful sting in his chest. „I.. I just can’t help it. He told me about what his father did. Before he killed him. How did you know about it? Deok-chun never read his thoughts.“ The warrior tried to get Gang-rim’s attention to something else but his feelings and remembered the question that kept nagging him.</p><p>„I was the one taking care of his father. He had turned into a vengeful spirit.“ </p><p>„You? When? I can’t remember taking care of anyone like this?“ Haewonmak blurted out surprised.</p><p>„Because I did it alone. Yeomra sent me on a special mission. He said he wanted me to bring this vengeful spirit to hell, to make him suffer properly for his sins. Yeomra was annoyed about the reason he became a vengeful spirit and did not want to let him off the hook as easily as just vanishing his soul.“</p><p>Gang-rim doing special missions for Yeomra explains at least why he was always gone now and then. With this background, Haewonmak got an idea why Gang-rim wanted to take Kang’s case. If he knew what happened he might felt bad for what had become of him.</p><p>„Why did he become a vengeful spirit?“ Haewonmak had an idea after what he already knew about Kang’s father.</p><p>„He was furious that his son had the audacity to kill him.“ Of course, after what he did to him he would still blame everything on Kang. This guy was well and truly an asshole.</p><p>„Is that why you wanted to take Kang’s case? Because you knew him from back then?“</p><p>„Yes. I was hoping things would end differently for him but when I heard from another guardian that his friends had died,“ Gang-rim paused and there was a look of regret in his eyes. „I got a bad feeling…“ </p><p>
  <i>And you were right about that.</i>
</p><p>Gang-rim did not finish his sentence instead he walked to the cave, „We should get going, as long as the ghouls stay down.“</p><p>Haewonmak was glad that Gang-rim did not ask again about his feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to warn you.<br/>This chapter starts sweet and you will have to hold on to this sweetness because we are going into the trial and the witness is not going to be nice at all.</p><p>Mind the warnings, for this chapter especially.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angry Yeomra must have had a real effect on the ghouls because they did not show up within the next two days. Maybe it was also the fact that the Hell of Filial Impiety and its surroundings were Yeomra’s area. They would not be having the trial there though. </p><p>Deok-chun and Kang got along really well. The closer they got to what would be Kang’s last trial the more Deok-chun and Haewonmak exchanged worried glances. They both were not ready to let him go. </p><p>On the second day, Kang came to him. It was the first time he talked to Haewonmak first. </p><p>„I’m sorry I forgot to give your coat back, I just got used to wearing it.“<br/>Kang was about to take it off but Haewonmak stopped him.</p><p>„It’s fine just leave it on. We’re not cold or hot. It’s more for looking good so I don’t really need it.“ He tried to joke but his own joke got back at him with Kang’s next words.</p><p>„Then you really don’t need it.“ </p><p>Haewonmak almost choked on his own breath and stared at Kang who just kept looking straight ahead instead. </p><p>
  <i>Did he just flirt with me or am I interpreting things wrong?</i>
</p><p>Maybe Kang just really thought he was good-looking without any feelings of attraction involved. People could admit that others looked good even without being attracted. No need to get all giddy about that. </p><p>
  <i>Not that it mattered much anyway.</i>
</p><p>The thought replaced the warm feeling in his chest with something ice cold. </p><p>„So you can keep it for now, if you want to.“</p><p>„Thank you. Also for giving it to me in the first place. You did not have to. Suhong said you are very attached to it and fought him once for just touching it.“ </p><p><i>Suhong, you little shit…</i> Haewonmak gave him a death-glare and Suhong just grinned dirty at him. </p><p>„That’s because it’s Suhong. I don’t like him.“</p><p>„You seem like two brothers, trying to get on each other's nerves all the time.“ Haewonmak couldn’t really remember having a brother. <br/>Gang-rim was something like his brother when they were alive but he never acknowledged him as one and he did not remember either way. And Gang-rim the leader also seemed more like a father figure, at least for Deok-chun. What Haewonmak got concerning siblings from the souls they had helped over the years was always very different. </p><p>„Well he does get on my nerves all the time. That part is true.“<br/>Kang looked at him and Haewonmak thought he would smile for a moment. But then the other's expression changed.</p><p>„Deok-chun said there would be a witness at the next trial and that it will be for the filial impiety trial. It’s going to be my father, isn’t it?“</p><p>Haewonmak sighed deeply and nodded. „Yes.“</p><p>Kang looked at the ground and even without touching him, Haewonmak could feel his discomfort. Without thinking about it too much he reached out for his hand. <br/>Kang blinked and looked up at him. Haewonmak could clearly feel his worry, fear, and the urge to run away and tried to calm him, like the last time. Kang’s quick pulse slowed down and he squeezed Haewonmak’s hand. </p><p>Haewonmak never wanted to let go again.</p><p>Not even when Suhong mouthed something at him that very much looked like. „Totally a couple.“</p><p> </p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p> </p><p>They passed by the Filial Impiety Hell to continue to the Hell of Murder where the shared trial would be held. <br/>Not even in the hot area around the Hell of Murder did Kang take off Haewonmak’s coat. <br/>Haewonmak could not deny that he was happy that he enjoyed seeing him in his coat. Not even the fact that his coat was too long and occasionally scratching along the floor did bother him. <br/>The sight of Kang wearing it with his arms a little too short and only the tips of his fingers coming out of the sleeves was enough to make Haewonmak go soft. </p><p>Every time the warrior noticed that Kang was getting nervous again he would hold his hand or wrap his arm around him. By now they only had four of Kang’s 49 days left and would arrive at the trial tomorrow. As much as Haewonmak would have loved to stall again they had to continue their journey.</p><p>Nonetheless, they decided to take another break before they crossed the bridge to the Hell of Murder and all sat together to talk about the upcoming trial.</p><p>„I know the trial tomorrow will not be easy but I’m certain with our witness we can at least reduce your sentence to punishment only for your murders and also reducing the sentence with taking into account the reason why you started them.“<br/>Kang swallowed hard when Gang-rim explained his plan and leaned closer to Haewonmak, probably purely out of instinct. Haewonmak held him closer and tried to calm him like he was doing a lot during the last days.</p><p>„Can I stay close to Kyeong-ho, during the trial and hold his hand or at least touch his shoulder to calm him?“</p><p>„Would you not do it if I told you to?“<br/>Haewonmak bit his lip and looked at Gang-rim his expression was answer enough.</p><p>„I thought so.“</p><p>„I would hold Kang’s hand too if I could calm him like Haewonmak can.“ Deok-chun was always a great support if needed he returned her smile. </p><p>„Calming huh?“ Suhong was the exact opposite. </p><p>„Yes calming Suhong, I actually can feel his emotions while we touch when he’s upset and then calm him down in exchange.“</p><p>„You can?“ Suhong was honestly surprised about this. „So, that’s why you’re being so touchy?“ </p><p>„Finally you get it.“ Haewonmak theatrically threw one arm in the air.</p><p>„Never thought you would be so selfless, Haewonmak. Willingly taking bad emotions from someone and giving your own good ones back, seems very unlike you. Is our great, mighty warrior becoming soft?“ Haewonmak glared at him. <br/>For a moment he seriously thought Suhong would leave him alone, but no. </p><p>„Suhong.“ Gang-rim saying his name was enough and Suhong turned to him and whispered something Haewonmak could not understand and Gang-rim giggled. Haewonmak stared at him with an open mouth and then at Deok-chun, who seemed just as surprised as him. </p><p>However, Gang-rim was still too caught up in his conversation with Suhong to notice their staring. </p><p>„Is that unusual?“ Kang had asked quietly and Haewonmak and Deok-chun only nodded.</p><p>„Very unusual.“ they said in unison. </p><p> </p><p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-</p><p> </p><p>The walk over the bridge to the Hell of Murder had never been this hard for Haewonmak. He hung back with Kang.</p><p>Again, the smaller one was the first to break the silence, „Will my punishment start right after the sentence?“</p><p>„Yes. In every Hell, you get your punishment immediately after the trial has ended.“ Haewonmak thought of the screaming souls Kang would join soon.</p><p>„What’s the punishment for murder?“</p><p>„The Volcano of the damned.“ He could see the burning bodies, who made it impossible to recognize who of them was who. Putting one foot in front of the other got harder with every step.</p><p>
  <i>He will be one of them and I won’t even be able to know which one…</i>
</p><p>„Sounds charming.“ </p><p>„It isn’t.“ Haewonmak answered with a dry throat, his voice breaking. Kang’s hand slipped into his and he blinked the tears away that threatened to fall and looked at him. </p><p>„After what I did, it’s what I deserve.“ The other probably meant it to reassure Haewonmak but it only made him feel worse.</p><p>„Kyeong-ho.“<br/>The warrior did not know what he should say and glanced at their joined hands instead. He brushed with his thumb over Kang’s knuckles and under the hem of his sleeve. Kang stopped walking to turn to him and step closer. He had to tilt his head to be able to look at Haewonmak so close was he now. </p><p>He is so small. How could he even do everything he did? How could his father do all these awful things to him?</p><p>Haewonmak felt his heart beating fast when the other’s free hand touched his cheek. <br/>Then Kang leaned up on his tiptoes and pulled him down. Haewonmak closed his eyes a feeling of excitement went through his body like electricity. Soft lips touched his and <i>oh, how soft they were</i>, even more than he would have thought. He pressed his own lips against Kang’s. Enjoyed the way this kind of touch made him happy and left him longing for something else he could not name at the same time. Their noses brushed when Kang reluctantly separated and Haewonmak leaned down to lean their foreheads against each other.</p><p>„I’m sorry, that was selfish,“ Kang mumbled, his breath tickling Haewonmak’s lips and he had to gather all his self-restraint not to lean in again. The only reason he did not was because he was not sure he would be able to stop once he did.</p><p>„As long as you're not sorry for the kiss itself, I’m fine,“ Haewonmak tried a lame joke. He was feeling way too good right now and wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted. </p><p>„No, it was the best kiss I ever had.“ The way Kang said it Haewonmak knew he meant it. It made him feel even more lightheaded. Unfortunately, they could not stand in the middle of the bridge forever. In the end, there would only be ghouls showing up again. </p><p>„We should…“ Haewonmak reluctantly leaned back and nodded his head to the direction they were headed.</p><p>„Yes. we should.“ Kang let his hand slowly slip from Haewonmak’s neck down over his chest before he dropped it back to his side. Haewonmak’s skin was tingling and he could still feel his touch when they were at the end of the bridge. </p><p>When they caught up to Gang-rim, Deok-chun and Suhong, Deok-chun was smiling widely at him and Haewonmak could clearly see Gang-rim holding Suhong’s arm in a tight grip. <br/>It held something of a warning. Maybe that was the reason that Suhong did not say anything to him. He did not even look in his direction and grinned annoyingly. </p><p>Haewonmak kept holding Kang’s hand all the way to the gates of the trial hall. Only shortly before they entered did he let go after giving the other a reassuring glance. How he did that he did not know because he felt awful himself.</p><p>Kang walked to the middle of the hall, still wearing Haewonmak’s coat. The Volcano of the damned opened up around him. Haewonmak could see him flinch for a moment when he heard the first cries from the souls caught in it. Except that Kang stayed still and looked at Yeomra and the god of the murder hell.</p><p>With that, the trial began. Haewonmak hated how small and fragile Kang looked in the middle of the platform, hated that he could not be there with him.</p><p>„Kang Kyeong-ho,“ Yeomra opened the trial and opened his bamboo scroll. „You are accused of several murders. One of them his the murder of your father. Therefore it will be decided together with your other murder cases. First, we will have a look at the crimes you have committed.“</p><p>Kang lowered his head. </p><p>Haewonmak was sure that Kang knew very well that none of the upcoming things would show him in a good light. The first memory was the one of Kang’s father it looked merciless, the way he had killed him from behind and had not stopped ramming the knife into his back before he finally threw it away holding his hand as if it hurt. His face an angry grimace with tears streaming down his face. <br/>The memory was blurry at the edges but the fact that Kang only wore an oversized shirt was unsettling Haewonmak more than the scene itself. The warrior looked away every time the then-teenagers legs came into view to avoid seeing what he knew would be there.</p><p>
  <i> I … I saw the blood between my legs and I…I just grabbed the knife on the kitchen counter…</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak could not help but feel like Kang’s father deserved this. It was probably the one and only the warrior would not have stopped him from committing.</p><p>The second one Haewonmak had a feeling that Kang was not too sad about either. This man had killed his friends because he decided to still drive even though he was drunk. Haewonmak could clearly see Kang’s hatred, just like everyone else present. <br/>Kang should have looked at the ground to hide it, but he kept staring at the memory as if he found satisfaction in it. It did not help his case but after knowing how important his friends were to the other, Haewonmak could not really blame him. </p><p>Unfortunately, this murder was the beginning of it all. </p><p>The next murders were random people. People whose cars had triggered something in Kang. And then when he lost control, he did not have any good reasons anymore. Kang simply killed for the pure satisfaction it gave him. The control he gained by deciding over something substantial as life or death.</p><p>When he lost his knife Kang had lost the key to his typical ritual. The defendant looked down and flinched at the memory of his next murder. <br/>Kang had told Haewonmak before that he didn't even remember going to the animal shelter where he had killed that old man. The drugs he had used to dull the pain after the gangster had fought him had caused a total blackout. <br/>The memory was more like a flashing of pictures due to that. A street full of puddles he was walking down. Cages with dogs. A dog that winced when he grabbed him. Suddenly a man coming towards him. The man lying on the ground. Kang falling to his knees.</p><p>The next memory was clearer again. It was a schoolgirl standing next to two men outside a bus. Kang had told Haewonmak in deep regret that he remembered the girl. She had the gangster’s umbrella the same one he used that night Kang had hit the gangster’s car and he had taken some painkillers when his head started to hurt. From them on the memory got blurry again.<br/>By the time it got clear again, she was lying dead on the ground. </p><p>Haewonmak hated watching all these scenes and when his eyes met Kang’s in between he could see how much the other was worried about him seeing them. About Haewonmak seeing this side of him, the monster he turned into before he died. </p><p>
  <i>He is worried that I hate him now. But even seeing all these awful things he did I just can’t. After all, I killed people too when I was still alive…</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak peeked guiltily at Deok-chun at that thought she caught his gaze and linked their arms. The heavy weight on the warrior’s shoulders became a little more bearable.</p><p>The God of Murder had not said anything yet, but he had his eyes on Kang the entire time. They were piercing and inhuman, and the defendant must have felt naked under them. Still, he tried to hold their gaze when it met his directly.</p><p>The prosecutors did not try to hide how much they had been looking forward to this trial. Haewonmak had to hold back a witty remark at their broad grins when they stepped forward when the memories have ended. <br/>They already were sure of this win and only hoped to get a high number for the years Kang would have to face.</p><p>„After seeing this rather disturbing display of full enjoyment in taking a life in such a perfidious way, including the one of his father and oh so many others, we ask the defending lawyers if they have, as unlikely as it could be, anything to add in favor of the defendant.“</p><p>„We have indeed not come here with bare hands. As I have discussed beforehand with his majesty,“ Gang-rim bowed in respect to Yeomra, just for the show of the trial. „We have a witness that will speak for the case involved in both trials.“</p><p>One of the prosecutors laughed but Yeomra’s warning gaze made him stop and cough awkwardly.</p><p>„Well then, bring your witness.“</p><p>„I have to ask his majesty because he needs to be summoned from the hell of violence. The god of Violence was already informed, of course.“</p><p>Yeomra only waved his arm and two of his warriors showed up with a man in chains. </p><p>Haewonmak felt a cold shudder when he saw his cruel eyes. He looked exactly like the ghouls, but also worse. When he looked at Kang, face turning into a mean grimace, Haewonmak wanted to step in between. The guards brought the man over to the witness stand and he sat down making himself comfortable and obviously enjoying that everyone was giving him attention.</p><p>„Could have told me this would be a little family reunion here.“</p><p>Kang’s father looked around at everyone and stopped at his son, staring right at him and soundly sniffed. He leaned his head to the side and looked at him up and down making a show out of it. </p><p>Haewonmak balled his fists and could feel his anger rising. A small hand squeezing his arm and Deok-chun shaking her head held him back from calling out or even attacking him.</p><p><i>Kang is uncomfortable, more than that he is terrified.</i> </p><p>Haewonmak could clearly see it in the way the other's body tensed. The warrior wanted to go to Kang, be at his side and hold his hand. His eyes went searchingly to Gang-rim but he was occupied. <br/>When Gang-rim stepped in front of the witness and was blocking his view at Kang Haewonmak was thankful for his leader's sharp mind.</p><p>„Kang Sung-ho.“ Gang-rim rose his voice.“You’re a witness in the trial against your son, Kang Kyeong-ho.“</p><p>Immediately the witness interrupted him, „Pfffttt, son. This bastard had never been my son.“ Kang Sung-ho spat on the floor with a disgusted grimace.</p><p>„Well obviously he was, otherwise we would not have you here at the Filial Impiety trial, discussing why he killed you.“ Haewonmak was glad Gang-rim did the questioning because he would have already put his fist into Sung-ho’s face already.</p><p>„Why he killed me? Because he is an ungrateful little shit that’s why. Should have fucked him harder so he couldn’t get up anymore. I was too nice that day, being sentimental about him looking like his mother when she was still presentable.“</p><p>Haewonmak was only barely able to hold himself back, he was on edge. Deok-chun’s arm around his tightened, maybe to hold him back, maybe because of the gruel words. Suhong let out a hard breath and, when the warrior glanced at him he could see his knuckles turning white.</p><p>Gang-rim stayed calm on the outside but Haewonmak could hear in his voice when he spoke again how angry he really was.</p><p>„Kang Sung-ho, could you please state again what you just meant and also give us the explanation of what happened that day you died.“</p><p>Everyone was looking at him and even though Yeomra and the god of murder usually were able to keep a neutral face, they both had furrowed their eyebrows with the witness last statement.</p><p>This guy did not even seem to feel bad about what he did.</p><p>„He came by visiting me. A friend brought me some beer that day, so I was a little drunk already and I had not seen him properly for a long time. He had grown. His hair was pretty long, same length his mother had once before going crazy and cutting it. He reminded me of how good she looked with that hair. So with him being useless all the time I thought gonna try something new. A hole is a hole, right?“ Kang’s father interrupted himself with a dirty laugh. „So I fucked him. Little shit screamed ‘No’ but everyone knows what that means. He was better than any whore. Could have made something out of that if I had known earlier.“</p><p>
  <i>I’m going to kill this asshole again.</i>
</p><p>That bastard howled at his own words and Haewonmak could only hear the blood rushing in his ears. Not even Deok-chun’s hand on his arm helped. Suhong grabbed the warrior when he was about to summon his swords.<br/>„Control yourself, you're not helping him if you lose your temper!“ he hissed into Haewonmak’s ear.</p><p>„This asshole deserves it.“ Haewonmak said with a snarl and tried to get his teammates arm off.</p><p>„I agree with you but he’s already in the Hell of Violence, the faster we’re done with him the sooner he is back in that hell and suffers his punishment. Don’t give him more time away from his hell by causing chaos. And don’t give the prosecutors a chance to take your mistakes out on Kang.“</p><p>Suhong’s argument was very solid. Haewonmak shook his arm off but stayed where he was.</p><p>„He deserves some proper punishment, ramming the knife in my back. Went crazy over a little blood between his legs. I told him to wash it off before the floor gets dirty but the useless idiot just kept staring and did not move. My favorite show was about to start so I got a beer and wanted to go to watch. Then this total piece of shit rammed a knife into my back. My last thought was that I’m going to kill him. I was about to. But then someone came and brought me to this fucked up place I’m stuck in now.“</p><p><i>A beer and his favorite show.</i> This monster rapes his 16-year-old son and then goes to grab a beer and watch his favorite show. </p><p>Haewonmak felt sick. How must Kang feel seeing that even after he had died his father still did not regret anything, still did not see his mistakes. It was surprising that with all the hate against Kang, that he did not even remember Gang-rim’s face who took his chance of revenge from him.</p><p>„So you admit that you raped your son?“ Gang-rim asked him his voice only giving away for people who really knew him that he was furious.</p><p>„Raped? The little whore was begging for it. How he kept looking at me with his big eyes when I put my hand on his cheek. He even leaned into my touch. You should have heard him, how he kept moaning and screaming through it. He’d wanted my cock for years. Should have given it to him much earlier. At least he was good at taking it.“ Kang Sung-ho raged on.</p><p>Then he shifted to be able to look at Kang directly around Gang-rim. „You told them how useless you are, huh? How you almost killed your mother when you were born and I had to quit my job to look after you while she was in hospital? Or how you could not shut your fucking mouth and then the cops came to pick me up.“</p><p>„I never said anything,.“ Kang answered quietly. He was trembling now.</p><p>His father ignored him and went on, „I took you in, despite you clearly being somebody else’s son. A loser like you could never be my son. You were weak from the beginning. Pissed your bed, couldn’t open your mouth and shit. Always a bother, nothing else. Should have hit you harder, maybe that would have helped to toughen you up a little. And then stabbing my back after what I did for you. I promise you I will get you. You’re going to rot in this place too and I will find you and get you and I will fuck you again you…“ He was getting louder and louder through his speech and jumped up, face red.</p><p>Both Deok-chun and Suhong had grabbed one of Haewonmak’s arm during the witness speech. The warrior was barely holding himself together. The only thing that kept him from beheading that asshole was a glance at Kang who looked worse than ever before. </p><p>Yeomra had enough and with a short wave of his hand, one of his guardians covered Kang Sung-ho’s mouth with his hand. The witness struggled and tried to fight it but it was to no use his eyes were pinned to Kang all the time and glanced angrily. </p><p>Kang fell to his knees and trembled but he still kept returning his father's stare. Haewonmak maybe was able to hold himself back from attacking this asshole but he would not watch any longer how Kang turned into a trembling mess on the ground.</p><p>„Let me go, I need to help Kang.“ Haewonmak’s voice was much calmer and steady than he felt and happily, Suhong and Deok-chun followed his request.</p><p>Quickly he was next to Kang and tried to touch his shoulder. He felt a painful sting in his heart when the other jerked away. Kang looked at Haewonmak his eyes unfocused and red with unshed tears. </p><p>
  <i>He can’t even see me, he is looking right through me.</i>
</p><p>„Kyeong-ho.“ Haewonmak got down on his knees and whispered his name softly, having to fight back his own tears because of Kang being so far gone into his thoughts that he did not even recognize him anymore. „It’s me Haewonmak.“</p><p>„Haewonmak?“  Kang whispered confused but his eyes were still looking right through him. </p><p>Haewonmak carefully reached out for him again, brushing over the back of his hand with his fingertips and trying to make the most out of this little contact when Kang did not flinch away again. Haewonmak felt relief when the other blinked and his eyes got clearer again.</p><p>„Haewonmak.“ Kang said again, louder, and then he wrapped his arms around Haewonmak and pressed his face against his chest. His tears free falling, Haewonmak could feel them soaking through his shirt.</p><p>Neither Yeomra, nor the god of Murder, not even the prosecutors asked Haewonmak to let go of Kang and step away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all thanks so much for Ttripsse for the lovely comments for each chapter &lt;3 <br/>You give me life as well as ZenyZootSuit's :D</p><p>Now, this is the last chapter of the main story :D</p><p>So I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prosecutors had no further questions and it was decided best to take the witness back to the Hell of Violence.</p><p>Gang-rim surprised all of them, except Yeomra, with his next words.</p><p>„I have another witness, that is currently facing his charge in the Hell of Murder. Therefore I bid you, god of Murder, to please release Park Sin-il out of the volcano of the damned for to be heard as a witness.“</p><p>Kang tensed against Haewonmak. The warrior looked at Deok-chun but she seemed just as confused as he was. Gang-rim ignored his questioning gaze and kept his focus on the god of murder who considered his request.</p><p>„Is he really relevant?“</p><p>„He is.“</p><p>The god of Murder looked at Yeomra who nodded in approval and then stood up and raised his hand. Two guards of the Murder Hell went into the volcano and came back out with a completely unrecognizable figure.<br/>
It slumped to the ground and all of them watched in macabre fascination how his burnt flesh started healing and it slowly turned into the human being he used to be.</p><p>Haewonmak swallowed hard and looked away in the middle of it. He could not help but see the same scene just in reversed order happening to Kang.<br/>
<i>When the warrior looked down at Kang in his arms holding him he could already see how the fabric of his coat was eaten by the flames and then… </i><br/>
He slammed his eyes shut. But the cruel scene kept playing on, he could even smell the burning skin.<br/>
Kang gasped softly and Haewonmak realized he was sharing his own emotions. The warrior forced the bad images away he was here to help Kang not to make it worse.</p><p>Get it together. </p><p>Haewonmak thought of their shared kiss instead. Of Kang’s sweet lips against his own. Instantly, Haewonmak felt the sheer happiness again the warmth that spread through his body and he was able to calm down and felt how Kang relaxed a too.</p><p>„Park Sin-il, you were summoned as a witness in this case. Take a seat at the witness stand.“ the god of Murder commanded. The guards of the Murder Hell more dragged him than helped him walk and set him down.</p><p>The man seemed very overwhelmed and confused about his surroundings like he did not understand what was going on. Park Sin-il probably really did not. He had been in this pit for about a year and by how messed up he looked it seemed to feel longer.</p><p>„Can you get up again?” Haewonmak whispered against Kang’s head. </p><p>„Yes, I think so. Thank you for coming and getting me out of my head.“ Kang took Haewonmak’s hand and they both stood up together. </p><p>Reluctant to let go, Haewonmak was still holding Kang’s hand while Gang-rim walked up to the witness.</p><p>„He is that drunk driver.“</p><p>Haewonmak immediately remembered when Kang told him about it. How he had seen his friend die that day. How Kang lost it when Park Sin-il was deemed not guilty because of the missing evidence.</p><p>Haewonmak knew he should walk back and let the trial continue without disruption but he did not want to watch Kang breaking down again because his emotions were overwhelming him. If the warrior were not holding his hand, Kang would still be upset because of his father. </p><p>The warrior turned around and looked at Yeomra. Trying to find out if he would let him stay where he was. The way Yeomra’s eyes softened for a moment caused a feeling of familiarity Haewonmak could not place. Maybe it was because of something in his former life he had forgotten about. It tickled something deeply burrowed in his mind but he brushed it aside. What was important was that Yeomra did not seem to be bothered by him staying at Kang’s side. So Haewonmak simply did that. </p><p>„Are you sure it’s alright? Won’t you get punished?“</p><p>„Don’t worry it’s fine.“ He smiled at Kang. „I can take the little bickering this might cause.“</p><p>„Thank you.“ Kang squeezed his hand and then turned around to face the witness.</p><p>Gang-rim did not waste any more time and got on with the trial.</p><p>„Park Sin-il, do you remember the defendant, Kang Kyeong-ho?“ Park Sin-il looked at Kang and it was clear that he recognized him immediately. There was a mix of feelings showing in his face.</p><p>„Yes.“</p><p>„When did you first meet him?“</p><p>„We were involved in an accident.“  </p><p>Kang kept quiet beside Haewonmak, but the warrior could feel his tension.</p><p>„I was at a party with my company and we had some drinks. I lived further outside the city. A taxi would have been very expensive and I had gotten there with my car anyway. I thought I had not had that much to drink, but I… I hit the car he and his friends were driving in and...“ The witness stopped talking and looked at his fingers.</p><p>„What happened to them?“ Gang-rim asked him but Kang was faster.</p><p>„All three of them died. Only I survived. I looked into Hye-mi’s eyes while she took her last breath. Saw the moment life left her body. Su-mi was sitting in front of me and died later in the hospital, I held her hand. While the paramedics cared for me I saw how they recovered Da-hee out of the car. She was dead already.“ </p><p>He looked at Park Sin-il directly. „Do you know that Hye-mi was pregnant? She wanted to marry her fiancé the next month. She could not take the belt too close to her neck because she felt like it was suffocating her. Her fiancé had asked me why I was alive and why all of them were dead. I wondered about that too.“</p><p>Park Sin-il looked like he really regretted what he had done but then his face changed and he got angry. „That was still no reason for you to kill me. You could not even have known that it really was me back then! You’re a monster. I did not kill them on purpose, I don’t deserve to be here. You do!“ </p><p>„Not on purpose? Maybe but you driving away and getting rid of the car made you a murderer. The police told me without the car as evidence they could do nothing. I saw your face. I looked right at you when you passed by. The light of the streetlamp gave me a clear view. Not even with all the painkillers, I took after that accident could I forget your face. Your lawyer said I was not a relatable witness because I was under the influence of heavy medication but I never forgot your face.“</p><p>Haewonmak could clearly feel Kang’s anger. With his father, he was frightened and he could not bring himself to even look up from the floor but with this guy he was pure anger.<br/>
The warrior reached for his hand again that Kang had let go at some point and tried to calm him. </p><p>The prosecutors would only use him losing his control against him. Haewonmak knew that all too well.</p><p>„Su-mi could have survived. If she had gotten help a little earlier. You could have called the ambulance at least. I had every reason to kill you and I enjoyed it.“ Kang added with tears in his eyes. </p><p>The prosecutors raised their brows at that and Haewonmak cursed. He could understand Kang though. If he would have been in his situation, he could not clearly say how he would have handled it. </p><p>From everything Seongju had told him, Haewonmak had killed people for the sole reason of them belonging to another nation. They did not even do anything to him personally. Without his memory how could he even be sure a part of him did not enjoy it.<br/>
<i>How should I know if I’m better than Kang at all?</i></p><p>„I never enjoyed their deaths, that’s why you’re a monster. I could not sleep for weeks. I was miserable. My whole life broke apart because of what happened. My wife left me when she saw the car and heard about a hit and run in the news. She would not even let me see our kids!“<br/>
Park Sin-il tried to gain sympathy with his whining but it was not very convincing.</p><p>Kang wanted to let go of Haewonmak’s hand and walk closer to the witness but the warrior tightened his grip and Kang turned around to him. For a moment the other seemed like he wanted to scream at him but then his face softened and Haewonmak only slightly shook his head and mouthed „Trust us“. Kang swallowed hard and nodded.</p><p>The prosecutors jumped up and pointed at Haewonmak.</p><p>„Your Honor, that guardian is influencing the defendant. He was permitted only because of the defendant's bad mental condition at first, but with him clearly having recovered he should stand back again.“</p><p>Yeomra and the god of the Hell looked at Haewonmak and Kang sympathetically, but the prosecutors were right. </p><p>„Haewonmak step, back.“ Yeomra ordered with a much lesser commanding voice he normally used. </p><p>Haewonmak sighed and placed both of his hands on Kang’s shoulders trying his best to calm him down in this short moment. „Please try to not fall for any provocation. Trust us. Gang-rim knows what he is doing. This guy will continue burning for what he did.“</p><p>„Haewonmak.“  Yeomra reminded him once again, emphasis completely missing in his voice. It sounded more bored than anything.</p><p>„I’ll be right behind you.“ He gave Kang a small smile and reluctantly let go of him to jump back off the volcano platform and join Suhong and Deok-chun. When he stood between them he straightened his back and placed his hopes on Gang-rim. Deok-chun patted his arm. </p><p>„Don’t worry Gang-rim knows what he is doing and even though it was unlucky I think the god of Murder and Yeomra will both take the bad circumstances he had into account.“</p><p>„I hope so.“ Worried, he looked at Kang’s back and hoped he would not fall into the prosecutor's traps.</p><p>„Park Sin-il, the defendant mentioned that you got rid of the car. What exactly happened.“ Gang-rim’s unemotional voice startled the witness and he removed his gaze from Kang. </p><p>„Oh I. My wife saw that it was broken and she told me to at least use my head once and get rid of it before the police saw it. She…she made me do it. It was not my fault,” the witness whined, knowing fully well that getting rid of the car had only made him more guilty. </p><p>„Didn’t she leave you? Why would she still care about your car?“</p><p>„She said it would be bad for the kids if it gets out that their father is a murderer.“</p><p>„And when you drove away, did you call an ambulance?“ Park Sin-il was still struggling with himself after his last sentence because he had noticed his poor choice of words and Gang-rim had to repeat his question.</p><p>„I…when..Back then I… I was driving and my phone was in my jacket on the backseat. I did not want to get into another accident and I was… I could not concentrate… I thought someone else would show up soon.“ The witness kept mumbling, getting quieter in the end.</p><p>Gang-rim turned around to Kang.<br/>
„Kang Kyeong-ho, how long did it take for another person to get to the crime scene and call an ambulance.“</p><p>Kang did not even have to think about it for long, „Shortly before the car hit us the clock showed half-past midnight. When I was with the paramedics and shortly before the painkillers kicked in, they mentioned it was almost 2 AM. It took them about ten minutes to get there and they had already taken me out of the car and started to care for my wounds. So I guess it was between one-half hour and an hour.“</p><p>Park Sin-il protested at Kang’s words. „There is no way you can remember that so clearly.“</p><p>Kang’s voice was steady and cold when he answered. „You wore a white button-up shirt with the upper buttons open. No jacket over it and your tie was loosened and red with a pattern. Look into my eyes and tell me that I’m wrong.“</p><p>With the way Park Sin-il reacted to Kang’s words, Haewonmak knew Kang was right.</p><p>„I… I can’t remember. White shirt is an easy guess, what else would I wear? And I was drunk of course I would button it up. That’s just wild guessing!“</p><p>The god of Murder only sighed deeply and looked at Kang. It was to their advantage that the witness was already burning in this hell, which meant the god of the Hell knew that he had in fact committed murder too and also knew the severity of it with the years he had to suffer.</p><p>„I have no questions left for the witness. If the prosecutors want to go on?“</p><p>Of course, they did if only to underline that Kang brutally stabbed the man from behind, not even giving him a chance to flee or fight. </p><p>The witness was released shortly after and when he realized that meant he would go back into the volcano of the damned, he kept thrashing and hitting the guards. It was of no use. While Haewonmak did not really have much sympathy for him, he had to turn away.</p><p>„I want to ask the defendant some more questions. Or do the prosecutors want to go ahead first?“ One of them only scoffed at Gang-rim and waved him to go on.</p><p>„Kang Kyeong-ho, you were 16 years old when you killed your father and it was connected with a very tragic event. How did you cope with that after?“  Gang-rim’s face was soft when he turned away from the prosecutors and looked at Kang.<br/>
Haewonmak knew that look on him and it meant he cared about Kang. This case must have been in the back of his head since he had to take care of the vengeful spirit Kang’s father had turned into.</p><p>Kang looked down at his hands at first, he was kneading the sleeves of Haewonmak’s coat again.„I kept seeing him, even after he was gone. I kept dreaming of it, of him attacking me again and...doing that again. I lived with Hye-mi and her fiance for a while after my father …after what he did to me and I killed him. She was there when I woke up screaming. She, Da-hee, and Su-mi convinced me to see a therapist and get medication. I did and felt a lot better. When they died I… I...“ </p><p>Gang-rim nodded and concluded. „So before your friends died, you were still taking medication for the trauma you suffered 18 years before that.“</p><p>„Yes.“</p><p>„And when the accident happened you stopped seeing your therapist and taking your medication.“</p><p>„Yes.“</p><p>„Did your old symptoms start again? You mentioned that you were an unsuitable witness because of the high amount of pain medication you took. Did you continue taking the pain medication and what effects did they have when at the same time you stopped taking your other medicine?“ </p><p>„I continued to take painkillers. The doctor told me I should stop as soon as the pain subsided, but I liked the general dull feeling they caused and took more instead. And got stronger ones. I kept seeing my father in people around me, but I did not care as much as before. I was constantly in a kind of fog, but I never forgot the face of Park Sin-il and when I saw him one day driving by an intersection I was passing on my way to work…. I could think of nothing else but make sure he couldn’t do it again. And when he got angry about me hitting his car, I saw my father again. I had a knife in my hand the next moment. I don’t even know where I got it. He had his back to me, just like my father when he walked away after what he had done...“<br/>
Kang looked up at Gang-rim, his eyes far away. „I couldn’t let him get away.“</p><p>Haewonmak wanted to go to Kang, bring him back from the memories he seemed to be trapped in again. Deok-chun tensed next to the warrior when she sensed what he was about to do. But then the Kang blinked and his eyes seemed clear again. </p><p>Gang-rim kept questioning him with the prosecutors throwing some of their own questions in. </p><p>For the next three victims, Kang always had a trigger until he failed to get the gangster and injected himself with a much stronger narcotics than before. He got restless and needed to kill something to soothe his mind. He found that old man instead. </p><p>From then on he had completely lost control, a man at a gas station triggered him again. Kang took his truck but he was not driving alone and his colleague showed up in the back of it. Kang killed him too and lost his knife. He knew things were going down and he wanted to leave his drug-addicted mother, who was in forced rehab, some money. </p><p>So Kang decided to blackmail the mother of the boy he had already killed. It was how the police found him. He also killed a schoolgirl and one of the thugs that were chasing him. All in all, excluding his father, Kang had killed ten people. </p><p>Haewonmak swallowed, even with a mild sentence it will be a long time that he will spend in the Volcano of the Damned.</p><p><i>Ten people.</i><br/>
Haewonmak wondered how many he had killed. <i>He went to war. He attacked a village full of people, people who were not trained to fight. He killed the children's parents. How many of them had even survived? </i></p><p>There was at least a little chance he had not enjoyed it. That deep within his heart he hated what he did... Otherwise, he would not have helped the children survive, <i>right?</i></p><p>It was a thought he was holding on to. </p><p>The god of Murder sighed deeply when both parties were done and looked at Yeomra.</p><p>„Your Highness. What have you decided on the Filial Impiety murder?“</p><p>„Considering that his father never accepted him as a son and never treated him as one, I would say he would not even have needed to attend my trial. Concerning the part of the murder, I would say this one does not count. It was already decided in the world of the living that it was self-defense. He might have stabbed him in the back, but I believe he thought it was his only chance of survival.“</p><p>Haewonmak was surprised that Yeomra asked the God of Murder to not punish Kang for murdering his father.<br/>
He remembered what Gang-rim had said, that Yeomra sent him to collect a vengeful soul and bring it to the trials so it was punished properly.<br/>
Considering the king of hell did something like this he must have been very annoyed about the reason why Kang Sung-ho turned into a vengeful ghost.</p><p>With Yeomra’s pledging the God of Murder agreed to not take this murder into account. There were still ten murders left though.</p><p>The prosecutors of course wanted him to suffer for at least one Millenia for each murder. Kang had not reacted when they aggressively tried to add another Millenia for how he killed most of his victims. </p><p>The God of Murder stared at Kang for a good while. It was hard to read the god’s face he seemed to think hard.<br/>
Finally, he looked at his roll again and then started speaking. </p><p>„I will now begin the final verdict. The defendant is guilty of murdering ten people. Considering the circumstances, the defendant will be punished with 1000 years of suffering in the volcano of the damned. 100 years for each murder.“</p><p>Haewonmak released the breath he was holding. It was a mild sentence but Kang would still burn for a millennium.<br/>
Even though he should have known, Haewonmak realized at that moment that he would not see Kang again. Not only would he have no memory of him, but also not see him again as a reincarnated version of himself. Human souls could only reincarnate so many times and it would not span a millennium - except he would be punished after his death too.<br/>
The warrior felt like all his strength was leaving his body and he was about to sink to the floor when Suhong held his arm in a hard grip.</p><p>„Get yourself together, not even Kang is losing it.“ he hissed at him. „You really want this version of you being the last thing he sees before he goes in there?“</p><p>Haewonmak swallowed and brushed the tears away from his suddenly wet cheeks. He looked at Suhong and shook his head slightly. „No.“ </p><p>„Then get up, go to him, before it’s too late.“ Suhong pushed him forward and Haewonmak stumbled but caught himself before he could fall to the floor. Suhong was right, he had to go to him now. </p><p>Haewonmak slipped his hand into his pant pocket and held the keychain tightly.</p><p>With a quick jump, he was at the platform with Kang. </p><p>„Kyeong-ho.“ Haewonmak’s voice was steadier than he felt.</p><p>Kang turned around to him and looked at him surprised.<br/>
„Haewonmak. You.. Can you be here?“</p><p>„No, but we’ll let him have his moment because he would not listen either way. Please excuse my team, your highness.“ Gang-rim bowed to Yeomra, there was no malice in his voice.  </p><p>„Don’t take too long.“<br/>
Haewonmak nodded at Yeomra and turned to Kang.</p><p>„I need to give your coat back.“ Kang was about to slip out of it but Haewonmak stopped him.</p><p>„No, I’ll get a new one.“</p><p>„But it will only b…“</p><p>„It’s fine.“ Haewonmak stopped Kang, before he could finish his words. </p><p>The warrior took something out of his pocket and reached for Kang’s wrist with his other hand. </p><p>It was a keychain formed like a fish, probably from a movie. Kang had been looking at it for a few minutes when they were back at the amusement park. Despite the clear order that they could not bring anything back with them, Haewonmak had secretly bought it for Kang. The warrior had been waiting for the right moment to give it to him but somehow missed it.</p><p>When Haewonmak placed it in Kang’s palm, his eyes went wide and he looked at up at Haewonmak with bright eyes before taking it and holding it up. It twirled and glistened in the light of the hellfire.</p><p>„When did you…?“</p><p>His eyes teared up and then he fell into Haewonmak’s arms. The warrior pressed Kang as close as he could and buried his face in his hair, trying his best to hold back his own tears.</p><p>„I will miss you and I promise I won’t forget you.“ Kang sobbed against Haewonmak’s chest.</p><p>„I can’t…“ Haewonmak tried to say but his voice broke.</p><p>„Don’t worry, I know you will forget me with your resurrection but it’s enough that one of us remembers, right? It’s good that I’ve got 1000 years then because the memory will still be alive. I can keep it alive even longer if I share it with some of my new friends. Surely it makes a good story to enjoy in the fire. “</p><p>Haewonmak choked out a laugh. „Are you starting to make jokes now. Is one day at an amusement park enough already?“ The warrior leaned back and Kang reached out to wipe the tears from Haewonmak’s face. </p><p>„If it makes you laugh, it wasn’t too bad,“ Kang said in his sweet, soft voice „Thank you, for everything you did for me,“ he added and smiled. </p><p>Haewonmak choked again, his emotions overwhelming him. Kang was beautiful when he smiled but it was not the reason Haewonmak’s emotions hit him with a steady mix of pure happiness and also deep sadness.</p><p>Kang gave him that broad, honest smile he yearned so much to receive from him and it was solely directed at him. </p><p>
  <i>That was everything I wanted, to see him smile like that because of me.</i>
</p><p>Haewonmak smiled back at him, tears running down his cheek and cupped Kang’s face in his hands tenderly. Slowly he leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Kang’s mouth. Haewonmak let his lips linger for a moment simply enjoying the intimate touch of their breaths mingling and lips touching.<br/>
Haewonmak tried to save everything about it in his memory. The way Kang’s mouth felt his skin against his palms, his breath on his lips. Reluctantly Haewonmak broke the kiss and brushed his thumbs over Kang's cheeks.</p><p>The feeling of their lips slowly parting, knowing it was the last time he felt them, was more painful than any wound he ever received during a thousand years of fighting of ghouls, monsters and elements.</p><p>„Haewonmak.“ Yeomra reminded him, voice full of compassion.</p><p>„Go.“ Kang said and Haewonmak stepped back lowering his hands to the other’s and loosely wrapped his fingers around his. When he stepped further away Haewonmak felt Kang’s fingers slipping out of his, he suppressed the urge to reach out for them again and balled his hands to fists instead. Kang kept looking at him and stepped back until his heels were on the edge of the platform. </p><p>„Can I jump in myself?“ Kang asked with a loud voice, eyes not leaving Haewonmak’s.</p><p>„I don’t hear this request often, but yes. You can.“ the god of murder answered, visibly surprised.</p><p>Nodding, Kang shuffled further back. „Goodbye  Haewonmak.“<br/>
With those words he spread his arms and let himself fall, still smiling at Haewonmak.</p><p>From then on, time seemed to slow. Haewonmak watched Kang fall and his body acted on its own. The moment Kang was out of sight he went after him. Ignoring the guards of the hell of murder who jumped on the platform to stop him he just pushed one of them away and jumped.</p><p>Kang looked at him, shocked, his eyes going wide. „What are you doing?!“ </p><p>Haewonmak reached out for him and grabbed him, pulling him into his arms.</p><p>„I cannot let you fall.“ Haewonmak held him close. „I cannot let you go.“ Even Haewonmak could feel the piercing fires, could feel the burn on his skin and the immediate healing itch. But it was nothing in comparison to the feeling of the fire that burned within himself. </p><p>
  <i>I won’t let you go.</i>
</p><p>Yeomra liked negotiations. He would give him a negotiation.</p><p>Haewonmak scanned the ground for something solid enough to use as leverage and jumped back up using the walls and the base for the platform in turns. He landed right in front of Yeomra, Kang in his arms.</p><p>„I want to negotiate.“</p><p>Against all odds, Yeomra was smiling at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who managed to read this far!</p><p>This is going to be a short fun Epilog that is only here to lighten your mood &lt;3</p><p>Yoon Byung-ho is a character I created just like a few others before :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Yoon Byung-ho, welcome to the afterlife.“</p><p>The guy who said his name was Haewonmak spread his arms and turned around himself, his long black coat twirling behind him. They had just entered strange gates that reminded Yoon Byung-ho of the gates used at an amusement park. Yoon Byung-ho looked around. He was with two more guys. </p><p>One's name was Suhong and he did not seem like the friendly type. Rather, he seemed like he was annoyed all the time. </p><p>Haewonmak on the other hand seemed a little arrogant. </p><p>There was another one, Kyung-ho, who was smaller, even smaller than Yoon Byung-ho. He was calm and had a nice smile. The only thing confusing Yoon Byung-ho, who was a tailor when he was alive, were Kyung-ho’s way too long coat sleeves. The grey coat somehow seemed like it was originally way too big for him but adjusted to fit him better. It was a little odd because they were grim-reaper were they not supposed to have magical clothes or something?<br/>
Other than that Kyung-ho seemed to be the only normal one in the group. Yoon Byung-ho decided to stick to him.</p><p>„So let’s see, your first hell is going to be Filial Impiety, what have you done huh? Could not have been too bad. Talked back to your mother? Lied to your father? Ah I see we skipped murder, makes things easier.“</p><p>Haewonmak was talking like a waterfall and Yoon Byung-ho, still bewildered about being dead and in the realm of death was having problems to follow him.<br/>
The tall grim-reaper looked at a paper that simply had shown up in his hand and did not really give Yoon Byung-ho time to answer. When Hawonmak finally stopped talking and he got a chance Suhong was faster. </p><p>Yoon Byung-ho closed his mouth again and turned to Kyung-ho who had his eyes closed and seemed like he was trying to concentrate. </p><p>„Things would also be easier if you would stop talking.“</p><p>„Shut up Suhong. Kyung-ho, honey, can you please check what we have to deal with in the first hell?“</p><p>Honey? Yoon turned to Kyung-ho whose eyebrow twitched but except that showed no reaction.</p><p>„Are you serious? Calling him pet names at work? You’re so unprofessional.“ Suhong made a grimace and Haewonmak only snorted.</p><p>„We’re almost always at work. You’re just jealous and bitter because you can’t see your lover all the time.“</p><p>Yoon looked at both of them in turns, confused about why they were even fighting or what was going on.<br/>
He was still overwhelmed by eating a piece of cake and suddenly seeing himself lying on the floor with three men standing beside him and telling him that he just died choking on a piece of his favorite cake. </p><p>„I am and I would have a lot more free time to enjoy with Gang-rim if you would be a little less half-assed, oh great warrior Haewonmak. The only reason you’re team leader is because you’ve been a guardian longer than me. I’m glad you gave away your resurrection for Kyung-ho because I will surpass you within the next hundred years and be your team leader for the rest of our shared 900 years. And I promise I will rub it in your face every single day--“</p><p>Both were into each other's faces now and had summoned weapons. Yoon got a little nervous.</p><p>„Teamleader? You? Do you even know how the word is spelled? UH--“</p><p>Suddenly Haewonmak twitched and his eyes opened wide right before he dropped to the floor like a sack full of rice. </p><p>Suhong laughed but it turned into a gurgling sound the next second and he fell on top of Haewonmak.<br/>
Yoon Byung-ho cried out and looked at Kyung-ho who stood there with a long, thin sword in his hand and a very annoyed expression.</p><p>„I can’t concentrate and read his thoughts with you two being annoying like this.“</p><p>Suddenly it was very silent. </p><p>Kyung-ho walked to Yoon Byung-ho and the soul jerked back and trembled.</p><p>„You…you killed them….“ Yoon Byung-ho mumbled and looked back at the two lifeless bodies on the ground. He thought this guy was the normal one but he straight up killed his two colleagues.</p><p>Kyung-ho only scoffed.</p><p>„Unfortunately they can’t die.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.</p><p>If you want to, please leave a comment and let me know what you think :D</p><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p><p>-Raiya</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gifted to ZenyZootSuit because without them this story would probably not have come to life or I would not have finished it x,D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>